Ichigo's New Zanpakuto
by Mb2727
Summary: Ichigo saves Rukia from plummeting to her death and finds someone that surprises him. Harem style story. Lots of girls.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Karakura Town and Ichigo Kurosaki was happy today. Although he didn't admit it he was extremely happy. Today he had helped a young boy's soul pass on to the Soul Society. He was currently walking around Karakura Town with his sisters' shopping. He had promised Karin and Yuzu that he would take them on a day of shopping for whatever they wanted if they got straight A's on their report cards. Yuzu wanted to get some new clothes, while Karin had her eyes on a new soccer ball.

They were walking towards the wall when Ichigo's Substitute Soul Reaper Badge started beeping. "Ichigo, what's that sound." Karin asked shocking Ichigo as he had forgotten that Karin had higher than average Spiritual Pressure. "I'll meet you guys at the mall, I just gotta do something quickly, and Karin, I'll explain everything when we get home, okay?" He asked to which he received a nod as he ran off.

A Few Hours Later

The Kurosaki siblings were now heading home. Yuzu had been confused all day about what Karin and Ichigo were talking about before, while Karin just wanted an explanation. All of a sudden Ichigo saw the light of a Senkaimon opening show up in the sky. He saw a figure coming out and then he recognized the figure as Rukia. Rukia reached the edge of the Senkaimon and then started plummeting towards the earth as she fell. Ichigo, without even thinking used his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge to change to his soul form as he flash stepped toward Rukia, and barely made it in time to catch her.

Yuzu was looking down at the motionless body of her brother as Karin looked straight at his soul form. "Karin, I think somethings happened to Ichigo. I can't feel his pulse." Yuzu said. As she was talking four other figures came out of the Senkaimon. They all gracefully fell to the ground and looked at Ichigo. "Boy, why did you save her?" One lady asked who had pale white skin. "Who are you? Did you do this to Rukia?" Ichigo asked. "It's a shame you do not remember me. Then again you have only seen me once. My name is Sode no Shirayuki. On my left is Katen and Kyokotsu, and on my left is Suzumebachi. To answer your second question, yes we did this to your friend." The now identified Sode no Shirayuki said pointing to a goth mother like woman with an eye patch and a goth teenager with a mask on her left. Also, pointing to a tiny fairy with a metal stinger for an arm on her right.

"Wait, I know that name. Aren't you Rukia's zanpakuto? Why would you hurt Rukia?" Ichigo asked curiously. "Well, at one point I was her zanpakuto, but ever since she gave you her powers, I live inside of you. As for the reasoning she never talked to me. She didn't have the power to wield me, and she didn't listen to me." Shirayuki explained. "Karin take Yuzu and run home. I'll explain everything once I'm back I promise." Ichigo said. "You better be back. Otherwise I'll hunt you down to find the answers." Karin said as she grabbed Yuzu's hand and ran.

"Ichigo there was no reason for that. I do not wish to hurt you. I actually want to join you and become one of your zanpakuto. You have the power to wield me and I know you will talk to me." Shirayuki said. "Alright, but on one condition. You stop hurting Rukia and still let her use as much power as she does now." Ichigo said. "Very well, I shall agree. Here is my sword form take care of it and hold it as if it were a woman. As you know I reside in it." Shirayuki said as she manifested a sword and handed it to Ichigo who held onto it gently with two hands.

"Thank you for lending me your power Shirayuki, but what about these three?" Ichigo asked. "Let me explain. Katen and I are Captain Shunsui Kyoraku's zanpakuto. We don't like that he's always drunk. We wish to be with you as your zanpakuto and to make sure you treat our sister nicely." Katen said. "Then there's me. I am Captain Soifon's zanpakuto and I'm tired of how obsessed she is with Yoruichi. Also, like Katen said make sure your nice to my sister." Suzumebachi said. "Well, like Shirayuki I will except as long as you don't attack your previous masters' and you let them use the powers that they already obtained." Ichigo said as he received a nod and a zanpakuto from the three. Shirayuki then leaned up and kissed Ichigo on the cheek. "Thank you, Ichigo." She said. "Thank you four, for lending me your powers." Ichigo said as he got into his body. "We should heal Rukia at Orihime's. Let's go." They then set off for Orihime.

At Orihime's House

Knock. Knock. Ichigo waited for Orihime. It was pretty late so he would have to apologize for coming so late. As he thought that Orihime burst through the door. "Oh, hello Ichigo. Umm… Who are those girls behind you and what happened to Rukia?" She asked. "Orihime, sorry for coming so late, but as you can see Rukia needs some help." Ichigo said as Orihime guided them to the living room. Ichigo set Rukia down and Orihime started healing her.

Ichigo then sat down on the couch in the room as the girls followed. Suzumebachi sat on his head, Shirayuki sat on his right while leaning into him, Katen was opposite of Shirayuki, and Kyokotsu sat in his lap. Ichigo felt surprisingly comfortable between the zanpakuto. "Ichigo could you explain what happened, please?" Orihime asked. "Well, actually Orihime I don't understand much myself. So, I'm going to figure everything out tonight and then explain myself in the morning. By the way do I need to be here, because I'm worried about Karin and Yuzu?" He explained. "No, you can go ahead home, but please tell me tomorrow." Orihime said. "I'll tell you what I figure out. See you tomorrow, Orihime." Ichigo said as the zanpakuto except Suzumebachi got off of him and they started walking to Ichigo's house.

Ichigo's House

Ichigo walked into his home followed by his new zanpakuto and tried to sneak up to his room knowing that if he wasn't careful he would be caught by Karin or even Yuzu. He made it to his room and took a sigh of relief. He then opened the door and was surprised to see Karin laying in his bed. "What took you so long? I was starting to get worried about those chicks back there trying to kill you." Karin said before she noticed the familiar woman. "And, just what the hell are they doing here?! You promised you'd explain, so explain!" Karin said with anger in her voice.

"Calm down, Karin. We'll explain everything. As for them, they are part of me now, so please be nice to them." Ichigo said as Karin simply gave him a glare in return. "Fine, but I want to know everything from the start. And, don't leave out any details." Karin said as she lay back down. "Well, then your going to be here awhile." Ichigo said as he started from the day he got his powers from, Rukia.

2:00 AM

"And, then we came here. That's everything and please don't ask questions." Ichigo said as he was getting annoyed at having to explain himself to someone younger than him. "Just one question. If, you said that these zanpakuto are supposed to be swords and stay in your mind why are they still here?" Karin asked. "I can explain that." Suzumebachi said. "We zanpakuto have always lived in our individual master's minds, but we feel that with Ichigo we can be free. Plus, it gets boring in there. Zangetsu's quiet and boring, and the hollow version of you is a pervert that needs to get his head bashed in." She said this with annoyance evident in her face and voice.

"There is one other reason." Shirayuki said. "We all simply live Ichigo." This made Ichigo blush slightly then Suzumebachi who was next to Karin flew in to whisper. "Just as much as Rukia, your sister, and you." This made Karin blush madly. 'How does she know that? That was between me and Yuzu.' Karin thought. "We're going to sleep in the same bed as him I recommend you do the same." Suzumebachi said as she backed away. "Ichigo, the thing about the hollows kinda scared me. Can I please sleep with you, just tonight?" Karin said with puppy dog eyes. "You don't have to make puppy dog eyes. You're welcome to come when ever you want." Ichigo said. "Thanks, Ichigo." Karin said.

She then looked at Suzumebachi and gave a glare that said. 'I won't lose my brother to anyone.' Suzumebachi gave one back that said. 'Can't we just share. We already are.' She glared referring to the other female zanpakuto. This made Karin blush even more if it were possible. "Karin, go put on your PJ's and brush your teeth. It's time to go to sleep and you have school in the morning." Ichigo said getting her attention. "Okay, I'll be right back." She said as she went to get her PJ's.

A minute later he heard a scream coming from the bathroom that sounded like Karin. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. He slammed the door open. "Karin!" He yelled. He then looked at Karin and saw that all she had on were a pair of white panties and he could see her small perky breasts clearly. As well as a damp spot on her panties showing a bit of her pussy lips. He started to blush as red as a tomato. "Ichigo! Help, there's a spider!" Karin said. Ichigo then turned around careful not to look at his sister so that she didn't get the wrong idea. "Ichigo, I don't care if you see me naked. Just kill that bug!" She said. Ichigo then got a piece of toilet paper and killed the spider with it before flushing it down the toilet.

"There, done." He said. "Go ahead and finish brushing and changing." He started walking away only to feel a pull on his shirt. "Ichigo can I talk to you for a second while those girls aren't here." She said taking a pause before continuing. "Ichigo, I love you as more than a sister should and I know it's wrong, but please let me be with you as more. Yuzu feels the same. We just want you to love us as more than sisters." Karin said with a stray tear in her eye.

"Karin." Ichigo said as he bent down on one knee to be at eye level with his sister. "I feel the same. I just didn't want to drag you into it. I know most people won't care, because we look different and my friends would support my decision, but I didn't want my enemies to go after you, or people that try to pick on me because of my hair." Ichigo explained. "I love you, too." He said as he kissed her deep and passionately. He then swiped his tongue across her lip and she immediately opened engaging in a battle between tongues. They then broke for air. "Well, finally. You've finally taken his first kiss. We didn't want to do it, because we knew you wanted to, but now it's time to pay up, Ichigo." Shirayuki said. "Sure thing Shira." He said.

He then kissed all of them including Kyokotsu who removed her mask revealing a beautiful teenage face and Suzumebachi who changed her form to be at the same height as Kyokotsu and removed her stinger, plus the added bonus of seeing her naked wasn't bad. "Just to make one thing clear, because I now you're all thinking it. I'm too tired to lose my virginity tonight." He said making them blush. "Karin, did you brush your teeth?" He asked. "No, big brother." Karin said. "Then hurry up, we'll be waiting for you." He said as he smacked her tight ass playfully making her let out a moan in pleasure before he left with the zanpakuto.

A couple minutes later Karin walked in stark naked and looking beautiful. She saw how they were all positioned and found a nice spot for herself. Shirayuki was on Ichigo's right with Katen on his left with his arms around them. Suzumebachi was in her normal form and was on his forehead. Kyokotsu with her mask back on and Karin were between his legs with their heads on his chest. Karin closer to Shirayuki and Kyokotsu closer to Katen. "Good night my beautiful angels. Sweet dreams." Ichigo said with a smile. He liked the comfort he received from the girls. "Good night." The girls said as they were soon taken by sleep.

 **That was a successful chapter I think. I will be adding additional people (Mostly girls) into the story later on. If anyone of you has an idea of who I should add or what fights should happen leave a review and if you want to write a scene (lemon or fight scene) let me know and we can talk about it and I'll work around it. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was a bit surprised at all the good feed back I got. Currently I'm putting my Fairy Tail fanfic on hold, because I'm having a bit of a writers block with the battle between Natsu and E.N.D. Anyway this isn't Fairy Tail. This is Bleach. So, let's get on with chapter two.**

Ichigo woke up and immediately noticed that his new zanpakuto spirits weren't there. However, Karin was and he was happy when he saw her sleeping face. He then felt his dad coming towards his room and took Karin off of him and covered her with his blanket. As if on que Isshin walked in to Ichigo's room. He was about to yell until he saw his son making a 'shut up' motion with his hand while pointing to Karin. "Ichigo, please don't tell me you two slept with each other." Isshin said to his son. "Yeah, we did sleep together, because she was scared last night." Ichigo said and Isshin let out a sigh of relief.

"Even if we did, didn't both you and mom say that you would support any decision we make. No matter what." Ichigo asked catching his father off guard. "Ichigo, your right we did, but your both still so young. Plus, I don't think either of us was thinking about this when we said it." Isshin said honestly. "Although, I will stick to my word if something like that does happen. Just promise you'll tell me." "Unlikely, that it'll happen, but okay." Ichigo lied, but made the promise regardless. Isshin simply nodded and left. Ichigo just stared at Karin's beautiful sleeping face as he didn't want to wake her up, but didn't want to leave her either.

A few minutes later Ichigo gave in. If Karin stayed a sleep any longer they would be late for school. "Karin wake up. It's time to go to school." Ichigo said softly, but there was no response. He then shook her lightly and her eyes fluttered open. "Ichigo you woke me up in the middle of a dream about you." Karin said slightly disappointed. "Well, you can tell me all about it in the shower. You slept too long so we're gonna have to share." Ichigo said as they both got a slight blush at the idea. "Okay, I'll go get my uniform and meet you in there." She said as she walked to her and Yuzu's room. Ichigo then headed for the bathroom with his uniform.

Ichigo had just gotten in the shower when he heard the door open and close. "Karin what took you so long." He said as the shower curtain moved to the side to show a naked and blushing Yuzu. "So, I was right about you and Karin. Big brother I love you too why can't you choose me instead of her." Yuzu said as she stepped in to the bathtub and closed the curtain. "Hey, Yuzu I love you just as much as Karin. I'm not choosing between you guys." He said as he hugged Yuzu. "Then can I join you and Karin from now on. Please." Yuzu asked with her hands together. "Well, you can, but it's not just Karin. I think you should talk to Karin about that at school." He said as Yuzu nodded and kissed Ichigo passionately as Karin walked in.

"Sorry it took me so long Ichigo, I ran into Yuzu." Karin said as she moved the curtain to the side to see Yuzu and Ichigo in a passionate lip lock. Knowing that this would happen eventually Karin just let it happen as she got in and started washing herself. Ichigo and Yuzu then broke for air. "So, Ichigo I see that you brought a sword into the shower with you." Karin said as she pointed to his half erect six-inch cock. "Well, anything to keep the girls I love happy." He replied with a smile. "Hey, Ichigo do you want to was us?" Yuzu asked as she bent forward with her hands on the wall for balance showing her nice firm ass that was almost as good as Karin's. "If that's what you want sure." Ichigo said as he picked up the bar of soap.

The rest of their time was spent teasing each other. Until they got out and realised that they were late for school. Ichigo gave both of them a quick kiss and they then ran to their separate schools.

With Ichigo

"Just in time." Ichigo said to himself as he sat down. He then saw Orihime walk over. "Hey, Orihime. What's up." He said. "Ichigo are you ready to tell me yet?" Orihime asked. "Not yet, I still have a few question for them. After that I will. How's Rukia?" He asked. "She's fine she just got moved over there." Orihime said as she pointed two seats away to Rukia who sat looking bored until she saw Ichigo and immediately walked over. "Hey Ichigo, do you know the new kids in the class, because it looks like all four are sitting around you." Rukia said as Ichigo just noticed the four empty desks around him. "I have a suspicion, but I could be wrong. Are you alright after yesterday?" Ichigo asked. "Why are you worried about me, Ichigo." Rukia teased. "Forget I asked." Ichigo said as Ms. Ochi walked into the class.

"Alright, class take your seats. Today, we have four new students joining us. Come on in." She said as four beautiful girls walked in. They were Shirayuki, Katen, Kyokotsu, and Suzumebachi in her teenager form. "Please, introduce yourselves." Ms. Ochi said. "My name is Shirayuki." Shirayuki said as she bowed. "My name is Katen and this is my sister Kyokotsu." Katen said as they bowed. "And I'm Suzumebachi." She said as she bowed. "Thank you." Ms. Ochi said. "You can go sit over there by Ichigo." The four girls then walked towards their desks. Kyokotsu sat in front of Ichigo, Shirayuki on his right with Katen on his left, and Suzumebachi behind him. The rest of the class was whispering things about the new girls.

"So, should I expect a bill from Urahara for the gigai's?" Ichigo asked as Shirayuki shook her head. "No, he said he owes you a lot, so he'd give them for free as a show of gratitude." Shirayuki explained. "Well, I'll thank him later. You all look amazing by the way. Especially you Kyokotsu. You look beautiful under that mask." Ichigo said as they all smiled. "Thank you, Ichigo." Kyokotsu said.

Ichigo sat there with a smile on his face as he zoned out and ended up in his Inner World. "Ichigo, there is something I must tell you. Aizen's army is growing more powerful. If you learn your new powers an perfect them as well as get to the level of the Final Getsuga Tenshou, you will have the power to defeat Aizen and his army before he can fuse with the Hogyoku. Once he fuses with the Hogyoku you will only have a limited time to defeat him before you have to use the Final Getsuga Tenshou, which in turn will make you lose your soul reaper powers." Zangetsu explained. "Well then I guess it's time to train." Ichigo said as he left his Inner World just in time for lunch.

"You guys wanna eat lunch on top of the school?" Ichigo asked the girls. "Of course it's a beautiful day today, who wouldn't." Shirayuki said. "Alright let's go." Ichigo said as he guided them upstairs to the roof top. Without noticing a figure following them the entire way.

Once they reached the top the girls admired the view of the city until they heard someone open the door to the stairs. They turned around to see Rukia in the doorway. "Hey, Rukia. What's up?" Ichigo asked. "Sode no Shirayuki. I thought you went rogue once Muramasa and Koga died. Why are you here and talking to Ichigo like you guys are friends?" Rukia demanded answers. "Calm down, Rukia. Shira do you want to answer, since you were her zanpakuto before." Ichigo said. "As you say Ichigo." Shirayuki said. "Rukia Kuchiki, I was once your zanpakuto until you transferred your powers to Ichigo my new Master. You never talked to me and left me alone unlike Ichigo. The only reason you still have my powers is, because Ichigo asked me to let you use my power. As for the rogue situation I was simply trying to find my true master with my sisters and they decided to join Ichigo as well." Shirayuki explained. Rukia knew that the power she had was gift that she should cherish as it was the only thing she had left.

"So, tell me Ichigo what's going to happen next?" She asked. "Well, you're going back to the Soul Society to heal and apologize on my behalf to Soifon and Shunsui. Then tell Yamamoto that he doesn't need to worry about Aizen anymore. Okay?" Ichigo said. "If you say so, Ichigo. Just be careful. I'll leave after the school day. I'm going to thank Orihime. I'll see you once I'm done with things in the Soul Society." Rukia said as she took off. "Well, girls let's get Karin and Yuzu, and then head to Urahara's." He said as they went down the stairs and left the school grounds heading toward Karin and Yuzu's school.

With Karin and Yuzu

"I wonder why we're being called to the office." Yuzu said. "Who knows. We'll just have to see." Karin said as they turned around the corner to the office to see Ichigo standing with the zanpakuto. "Look its big brother, and he's with the girls you told me about." Yuzu said as her and Karin walked over. "Hey, big brother. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" She asked. "Well, we're going on a vacation remember." Ichigo said with a wink. "Yeah, Yuzu how'd you forget something like that." Karin said as Ichigo turned to the lady behind the counter at the office. "Umm… where do I sign?" He asked the lady. "Right here, and have a wonderful month." She said as Ichigo said. "Thank you very much." He said as he walked with his sister and zanpakuto out the door.

"So, Ichigo where are we going?" Karin asked. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but I now I can protect you even if I do. You two are going to become Soul Reapers like me. Then you can train with us." Ichigo said referring to the zanpakuto. "Ichigo, what do we have to do?" Karin asked. "For ten days, you and Yuzu will train with a trusted friend of mine the exact same way as I did. Then, once you've achieved your powers you'll train with the girls, while I train in my mind." He explained. "Anymore questions?" "Just one. Why, can Yuzu see your swords?" Karin asked. "They are in bodies created by my friend, so that spirits can be seen by humans. He's a bit of a genius, but don't tell him that he's already full of himself." Ichigo said as they walked the rest of the way following Ichigo as Karin and Yuzu got to know the spirits a bit. Yuzu was especially fond of Suzumebachi as Karin was to Kyokotsu.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Urahara Shop and as they walked over they noticed Jinta hurting Ururu. This didn't sit well with Ichigo, so he walked behind Jinta and picked him up by the collar. He then turned him around to see eye to eye. "What the hell do you want spikey head?" Jinta spat out. "Why are you hurting Ururu?" Ichigo asked angrily. "None of your business!" Jinta yelled. "Well, then don't hit people for no reason, especially if their older then you. Next time I see it I'll make Tessai's punishment look like a tickle." Ichigo said as he put Jinta down and he ran away. Ichigo then let out a sigh.

"Thank you, mister." Ichigo heard as he looked down and saw Ururu. "No problem, Ururu, and please just call me, Ichigo. I'm a friend not a customer." He said as Ururu nodded with a smile as she then started leading them into the store. She could feel Yuzu and Karin glaring at her from behind her the entire time. Ururu then stopped at a door. "Mister Urahara, Ichigo is here with the zanpakuto and his sisters." Ururu said. "Come on in." He said from the other side of the door. Ururu opened the door for them as the group walked in and then she entered and closed the door behind her.

"So, Ichigo what brings you here? Shouldn't you all be in school?" Kisuke asked. "First off, thanks for the gigai's, are you sure I don't need to pay for them?" Ichigo asked. "Ichigo I owe you a lot, this is no problem at all." Kisuke said as he opened his fan and hid his face behind it. "Thank you, again. Secondly, I need to use your training grounds, and I would like you to make my sisters into Soul Reapers. Also, if you could I need a way to get into Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said. "Consider it done. Although, I must ask. Did Zangetsu finally tell you about the Final Getsuga Tenshou?" Kisuke asked making the mood serious. "Yes, but he didn't tell me how to obtain it." Ichigo stated. "Well, you would have to speak to Tensa Zangetsu, instead of just Zangetsu." Kisuke said. Ichigo wanted to know how he knew, but chose not to as the man knew almost everything. "You should go make an excuse to your father about why you're leaving for a while with your sisters." Kisuke said. "Right, we'll be back later." Ichigo said as he got up and the other girls followed besides Ururu who had a question for Kisuke.

At the Kurosaki House

Ichigo and his sisters walked into the house while the zanpakuto spirits waited outside. They spotted their father sitting on the couch while reading a newspaper. "Hey, dad. We forgot to tell you something. We signed up for a trip to America for a month and we won. So, all three of us get to go." Ichigo said faking being happy. "Oh, and I suppose the hotel you'll be staying at is called Urahara Shop. Correct?" Isshin stated with a slightly angry look on his face. "How do you know about Urahara?" Ichigo asked his father. "You didn't want to tell me that you're a Soul Reaper so, neither did I." Isshin stated with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "Now that you know, I'll explain. I am ex-captain of Squad Ten Isshin Shiba. Also, you should know that your mother was a Quincy."

This left Ichigo shocked with the twins confused not know what the majority of this subject meant. At this point the zanpakuto appeared. "So, we were right after all." Katen said. "Katen, where's Shunsui?" Isshin asked the elder half of Katen Kyokotsu. "That drunk is probably hungover in a tree."

In the Soul Society

Shunsui sneezed. "Captain I think staying in a tree while hungover is having an effect on you." Came the voice of Nanao. "No, I'm sure it's just a pretty girl talking about me." He said. "That's not possible." Nanao mumbled. "What was that?" Shunsui asked. "Nothing Captain. Just talking to myself." Nanao said as Shunsui passed out.

Back at the Kurosaki House

"I see so, all four of you have left your masters and then joined Ichigo." Isshin realized. "That's not entirely true. I was one of his zanpakuto since he awakened his Soul Reaper powers." Shirayuki said. "Wait!" Ichigo yelled gaining everyone's attention. "Did everyone simply forget that my dad's a Soul Reaper, and the former Captain of Squad Ten. Not only that I'm related to that boar riding idiot!" Ichigo ranted. "We didn't forget; we just already knew judging from both of your Spiritual Pressure." Suzumebachi explained. "Well, did everyone forget that we don't know any of this!" Karin said. "I'll explain any questions you guys have later, okay?" Ichigo said to his sisters who just nodded.

"We have to go train, but when we get back in a month can you tell us the truth? About, everything including mom." Ichigo asked his father. "Ichigo, I told you who I am now for a reason. Go train with your swords and your sisters. I'll be waiting for that talk." Isshin said as both Kurosaki's smile and Ichigo left with his sisters and zanpakuto. "It's finally time, Masaki." Isshin said as he sat down on the couch again.

At the Urahara Shop

"and that's why we're gonna train now and take the fight to Aizen." Ichigo finished telling his sisters. "Anymore questions?" "Just one. When do we get our own zanpakuto?" Yuzu asked. "You may already have it. You just have to ask it what its name is." Ichigo explained as he thought of the first time he said Zangetsu's name with a smile on his face. "Ichigo you're back earlier than expected." Came the voice of Ururu as she cleaned the front of the shop. "Yeah, well I guess you could say my dad understands why we're leaving." Ichigo said as he walked into the shop. He then lifted the mat that blocks the ladder from being shown that goes to the underground training room. "Kisuke's probably already down there." Ichigo said as the girls started to go down the ladder. Until it was Shirayuki's turn.

"What's wrong Shira?" Ichigo asked. "I'm afraid of heights. Could you go first, please?" Shirayuki asked. "If you think it'll help then sure." Ichigo said with a smile as he started climbing down the ladder followed by Shirayuki. "I have to say Ichigo, your easy to trick. Look up and see why I'm afraid of heights." Shirayuki said. "What are you talking" Ichigo was cut off by what he saw. Ichigo had looked straight up Shirayuki's skirt and she wasn't wearing panties. Ichigo's face went redder than a tomato and he froze. Shirayuki however didn't notice Ichigo stop and kept going down until her lower lips met Ichigo's lips. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" she moaned loudly from the sudden contact to her nether region. Ichigo's hand then slipped and they both fell the rest of the way down the ladder.

Shirayuki landed on top of Ichigo and she immediately noticed a tent in his pants. Shirayuki was about to reach into his pants when a voice spoke up. "I see you're finally here and ready to train." Came the happy voice of Yoruichi Shihouin. "Not only that, but now I'm not the only one who teases you." Shirayuki raised her head in anger. "Yoruichi Shihouin, you have the best timing ever for ruining the mood all the time. Even, when Kuchiki tries to get some." Shirayuki said referring to Rukia. "I've all ready been informed on the situation, I'm just trying to stay on task and help Ichigo learn the Final Getsuga Tenshou." Yoruichi said getting Ichigo's attention.

At this point Kisuke Urahara showed up and poked his can through Ichigo's head forcing him into soul form surprising Yuzu and Karin. "Ichigo, use your Bankai." Kisuke said. "What about my sisters, won't they get hurt if I use it?" Ichigo asked. "They have Spiritual Power already as long as they don't get too close they should be fine." Kisuke replied. Ichigo then gripped the Shikai form of Zangetsu and held it out in front of him. "Karin, Yuzu you might want to stand a bit further." Ichigo said as his eyes went light blue with power. "BANKAI!" Ichigo yelled as his Spirit Energy enveloped him in light. After a few seconds he appeared again. "Tensa Zangetsu." He said calmly.

After second had passed Karin and Yuzu went face first into the ground, because of the immense Spiritual Pressure. Ichigo looked over and was worried, but knew he shouldn't get too close. "Don't worry Ichigo they'll be fine. As for you. Go to the furthest corner in this room and meditate the way Kyokotsu tells you, then once you've entered you Inner World tell Tensa Zangetsu to teach you. The Final Getsuga Tenshou." Kisuke said as he turned towards the twins. "Until, you've learned it, I'll teach them the same way I taught you." Kisuke said as Ichigo left with his zanpakuto to the far corner of the training room. "Well, looks like it's time to begin." Kisuke said to the twins as they stood up again.

 **Another successful chapter. Like the last chapter, if anyone of you has an idea of who I should add or what fights should happen leave a review and if you want to write a scene (lemon or fight scene) let me know and we can talk about it and I'll work around it. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see ya later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo had just exited his mind only to see Rukia asleep in his lap. He smiled as he looked over himself slowly, because he didn't want to wake Rukia. His sword hilt had fused with his right hand and the chain went up his arm. His sleeves looked like they were both ripped off and he could see that his hair covered a third of his face. He then moved Rukia with his arms careful not to stab her with his sword. He then stood up and walked around. He then saw Yuzu and Karin training with Shirayuki, Katen, Kyokotsu, and Suzumebachi as Kisuke and Yoruichi watched. He then smiled as he then walked down the giant boulder that he was on top of.

"Hey, guys." He yelled as he came to a stop at the bottom. "Ichigo!" The girls yelled as the started running towards him, but stopped when they saw his sword. "Oh, right. I guess now isn't the best time for a hug. How long has it been?" Ichigo asked. "Only three weeks, Ichigo. I expected you to take three months actually." Came the happy voice of Urahara. "As promised, I have trained your sisters. However, unlike you being a perfect blend of Soul Reaper, Hollow, and Quincy. Yuzu is only a Quincy and Karin only a Soul Reaper. There is no blend." Urahara explained. "That's fine. I actually didn't want them to have an inner hollow." Ichigo stated slightly relieved that his sisters would not need to suffer.

"Where is there power at right now?" "They could take down Captains easily." Urahara said as he took out his fan and hid behind it. "What about me?" Ichigo asked. "Well, since your Spiritual Pressure is too high for me to sense I'd say that they would need about a year at the rate they are going." Urahara said as he walked to the side. "Anyway are you ready to go to Hueco Mundo?" Urahara asked. "Before we go can I talk with my sisters and zanpakuto in private." Ichigo said as Urahara got the hint and went to a far corner in the room.

Once Urahara was gone Rukia appeared. "Ichigo!" She yelled as she hugged him from behind. "I was worried about you." She said as she wiped a stray tear. "Well, don't worry, because I'm completely fine." He said as he looked over his sisters tired forms. "Are you guys ready to go, because we can train some more if you want?" Ichigo asked his sisters. "Big brother!" Yuzu yelled. "We'll prove to you we're ready when we get there." She said with confidence in her voice. "I'm sure you two will. We can leave in two hours until then we can do whatever you guys want." He said referring to all the girls there.

The girls looked at each other before nodding. "Picnic!" They all yelled and Ichigo just smiled as he went to his body and put his soul into it. "Urahara! We'll be back in two hours!" Ichigo yelled as all eight of them left.

Two Hours Later

Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia were walking back to Urahara's shop. Ichigo's new zanpakuto decided they needed to talk with Zangetsu. "Big brother are you going to get a hair cut when we get back?" Yuzu asked. "No way. I like this hair style." Ichigo replied as he caught a reflection of himself in a car window as they passed by. "You look taller too." Rukia added. "Yeah, you were sitting down before so we couldn't really tell until now." Karin said. "Well, I feel the same." Ichigo said.

They continued they're small talk until they reached their destination. They walked in and were met by the sight of Kisuke on top of a sideways pillar. "Ichigo! I see your back! Where are your new zanpakuto!" Kisuke yelled down to Ichigo. "They needed to talk to Zangetsu! Is the Garganta ready?" Ichigo yelled back. "Yes, get ready to jump in I can only keep it open for a few seconds!" Urahara yelled as he began his chant.

"Yuzu, Karin get ready. Rukia, you're staying here. You're not ready like we are." Ichigo said as Yuzu got into her battle form which looked just like Uryu's, but without the cape. Karin on the other hand took out a Substitute Soul Reaper Badge made by Kisuke with the same properties as Ichigo's. Ichigo exited his body and was in his Shikai state which remained the same. Rukia then spoke up. "Ichigo, I'm not just gonna stand here and watch you go up against Aizen." She said. "Rukia, you know as well as I do. You're not strong enough without Shira, and you won't be standing here. Go to Soul Society and tell Ukitake and Shunsui, and only them the situation." Ichigo said as Rukia hugged him and agreed. "Good luck, Ichigo." She said as the Garganta opened and the three siblings jumped in.

Once they entered Ichigo built all three of them a path. Ichigo had gotten even better than Unohana at building spirit bridges, because when he unlocked the Final Getsuga Tenshou he also learned to control Spirit Energy like a Quincy. Within no time they entered the sandy world of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo didn't waste anytime. "Hold on tight." He said as he grabbed his two sisters and flash stepped to Las Noches. He then let go. "Alright, we haven't been spotted yet so let's make them scared." Ichigo said as he readied his Getsuga Tenshou. Karin also had a Getsuga Tenshou, but it seemed at the power of Ichigo's old Bankai. Yuzu on the other hand had charged up an arrow as powerful as the one Uryu took on Mayuri with. At the same time all three of them released their attacks and it took out a third of Las Noches.

"Yuzu, how many arrows can you shoot per second?" Ichigo asked. "About fifteen hundred, why?" Yuzu asked back. "Well, it seems you've surpassed Uryu." Ichigo stated. Ichigo then looked back at the devastated area and spotted something moving. Ichigo quickly went over and picked up a piece of rubble as if it were a feather. He was surprised to see two female Arrancars. One had short blonde hair and a mask over her right eye. The other had shoulder length black hair and a mask over her left eye. They reminded him of Yuzu and Karin.

"W-who are you?" The one with black hair asked. "I don't think you're in state to ask questions." Ichigo replied. "Although, I will answer you. I am Ichigo Kurosaki Substitute Soul Reaper, and these are my sisters Yuzu and Karin. We're here to takedown Aizen." Ichigo said. "Finally someone agrees with us." The black haired girl said. "I am Loly and this is my sister Menoly. We'll follow you. You seem to have the power to destroy Aizen for good." Loly said. "Well, I guess it could help to have a guide, but I think now is the time to run. I feel a lot of Arrancar coming our way." Ichigo said as he threw Loly and Menoly over his shoulders and flash stepped to the other side of Las Noches with Karin and Yuzu following.

"Put us down you pervert. We can walk on our own." Loly yelled. "You can't even stand. Just absorb my Spiritual Energy and heal yourself." Ichigo said. "I can't believe I'm listening to such a pervert." Loly mumbled. "If, you want me to be a pervert I can easily take your clothes off." Ichigo said as Loly and Menoly's faces heated up. At this moment Karin and Yuzu finally caught up. "What took you two so long?" He asked. "Sorry, we don't have the ability to combine flash step and sonido like you do." Karin said as her and Yuzu caught their breath.

"Are you two alright? I hope we didn't hurt you too bad." Ichigo said as he followed Menoly's directions. "We should be fine, but thanks for saving us." Loly replied. "As a thanks, I can take you to others who would like Aizen taken out." "You don't need to repay me, but I think it would help a lot. I may have the power to take you all on, but I'd rather save it for Aizen." Ichigo replied with his usual scowl. "May I ask a question, Mr. Kurosaki?" Loly asked. "Sure, and please don't call me Mr. Kurosaki. Just call me Ichigo." He replied. "Okay, Ichigo. Why are you doing this?" Loly asked as she narrowed her eyes. "I mean, we don't like being treated like trash by Aizen, but what's your reason?" "Well, he once hurt a close friend of mine, and I know he hasn't fused with the Hogyoku. Once he fuses with it he will be almost as powerful as me, and a pain in the ass to deal with." Ichigo said as if it were a fact. "I see. I will help anyway I can then, Master Ichigo." Loly replied shocking all of them.

Karin was fuming a bit as well as Yuzu about Loly calling their brother Master while in the position she was in. "Loly, why did you just call him Master?" Came the voice of Menoly. "Isn't that obvious. He's so powerful, he's on our side, he can defeat Aizen, and compared to us he's a god." Loly replied taking everyone by surprise again. "I won't stop you from making your own decisions, but I think you should rethink until Aizen is defeated and then if you still want to you can come to the world of the living." Ichigo said. This drove Karin over the edge.

"Ichigo! You don't even know them! They could be leading us into a trap!" Karin yelled. "Karin, calm down. I know how you feel, but even Arrancar deserve freedom. We can't force them to do anything. All we can do is watch." Ichigo said calmly. At this point Menoly had led them into a large building and stated that her and Loly could walk now, although Loly wanted to stay by Ichigo's side. Ichigo let them down and walked over to Karin and whispered in her ear. "How about if, you two can get along with those two I will give you one thing that you want. Deal?" Ichigo asked. Karin grew a blush on her face and spoke up. "Deal!" She yelled.

They then heard the sound of a sonido and turned around. They saw a woman with short blonde hair and tanned skin. She had green eyes and wore a half jacket that went from above her lips to below her ginormous breasts. Her mask was out of sight. "Master Harribel!" Loly and Menoly yelled as they bowed. "Why have you two Numeros brought enemies here?" Harribel asked the two Numeros. "Master Harribel, we believe this man can defeat Aizen by himself." Loly said as she looked up. At this point three other female Arrancar showed up.

The first was short and had pale skin. She has lavender colour eyes and almost non-existent breasts. She had long olive green hair. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. The second was a bit taller than the first and had short black hair. Her right eye is ice blue and her left eye is amber. Her breasts were the size of Shirayuki's. Her mask is on top of her head with a horn in the middle. The third had dark skin and mid back length brown hair. She has green eyes and breasts almost as big as Rangiku's. Her mask fragment goes around her read and forms a necklace.

"Wow who's the hunk?" Asked the blacked haired girl. "Apacci, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, meet the man Loly claims can defeat Aizen." Harribel said. "I'm Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, and there is no doubt in my mind that says I can't defeat Aizen." Ichigo said. "Well then, Mr. Kurosaki, what's your plan?" Sung-Sun asked. "Please, just call me Ichigo. My plan is to defeat Aizen before he fuses with the Hogyoku. If he fuses it will be nearly impossible to defeat him." Ichigo said as he noticed Apacci sneak up behind and jump on his back.

"So, after that you wanna have some rough sex?" Apacci asked with a seductive smirk. At this point Shirayuki, Suzumebachi, Katen, and Kyokotsu appeared in a golden light. "Oh my, Ichigo. Aren't you the ladies man." Shirayuki said. "I didn't even do anything Shira." Ichigo said. "You were probably thinking about it you pervert!" Suzumebachi's said in her fairy form as she swatted at him. "Might I remind you who kissed me, Suzume?" Ichigo asked. "You might, but we weren't the first ones." Suzumebachi said as she stared at Karin. "Well, I'm not losing my brother to a sword!" Karin exclaimed.

"What's even going on anymore?" Mila-Rose said to no one in particular. "Maybe if you weren't such and idiot you would know." Apacci said. "Why you little!" Mila-Rose yelled as she stomped toward Apacci, but before Mila-Rose could hit Apacci Ichigo spoke up. "Anyway, Harribel was it. Will you join us in defeating Aizen?" Ichigo asked as Harribel thought for a moment. "Mr. Kurosaki, I will agree if you accept my two conditions." Harribel stated. "Please don't call me Mr. Kurosaki. Just call me Ichigo, and what is your conditions?" Ichigo asked. "Alright, Ichigo. First, I want you to kill all Arrancar and Espada besides Loly, Menoly, my Fraccion, the first Espada Stark, his Fraccion, and myself. The others will come after any and all of us. Second I want you to take all of in this room to the World of the Living with you forever." Harribel finished. "I accept this could be beneficial for both of us." Ichigo agreed with a smile. However, this got Karin infuriated.

"Ichigo, are you serious!?" Karin yelled. "You've barely know Loly and Menoly ten minutes, these four five minutes and you're gonna bring them back with us!?" Karin continued to rant. "Karin, they're not animals like other hollows. They don't think on instinct. They're just like us. The only difference is that we're alive and they died long ago." Ichigo explained. "They still have power and they could be lying. You don't know if they'll attack one of us." Karin stated. "True, I may not know if their intentions are pure, but I have the power to protect you two so I'll risk it." Ichigo explained further calming down Karin.

Karin and Ichigo had forgotten that they weren't alone until Harribel spoke. "No need to fear us. I can feel Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure, and I know he's not in his Bankai. Even in this state I doubt even Stark could last a couple minutes with me and he's over a hundred times more powerful than me." Harribel explained as her Fraccions eyes went wide at the example that their Master gave to show Ichigo's powers.

"So, now we go meet this Stark guy I keep hearing about." Ichigo said. "Lead the way Harribel." "As you wish Ichigo." Harribel said as she led the way to Stark's area of Las Noches. "Although, it would probably be best for you to leave the talking to me, Ichigo." Harribel continued as she turned around a corner. "If you say so." Ichigo replied.

Ichigo was slowly gaining more and more allies. He knew he didn't need any of them, but it always helped. Especially, when it's the enemies most powerful warrior that joins you.

 **Another chapter completed. I hope you all enjoyed, and like usual if you guys have any ideas for who to add or fights that should take place let me know, and if you want to write a lemon or fight scene PM me and we can talk. As usual thanks for reading and see ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I guess it's time for another chapter. For everyone who uploads fanfictions at a regular basis props to you. I could never imagine myself doing that. Anyway, onto chapter four.**

Harribel had just finished explaining everything to Stark and he now wore a thoughtful look on his face. "So, you want me to join you and help take down Aizen?" Stark asked calmly. "Yes, Stark." Harribel confirmed. "Ok, sure." Stark said as everyone except for Harribel and the small female Fraccion behind Stark sweat dropped. "That's it. You're just going to join them. I would join with Master Harribel, but there's another Soul Reaper. What if he does the same as Aizen." The small Fraccion said. "Lilinette, he's not the same as Aizen. If he could defeat Aizen what's the point of making us his allies?" Stark asked the Fraccion now known as Lilinette. "Stark's right." Ichigo stated. "I have no intention of staying once Aizen has been defeated. I'm only trying to protect the ones I hold dear." Ichigo said looking at his sisters with a smile.

"Fine." Lilinette muttered. "At least, he's hot." She said the last part so quiet Stark could barely hear it. Stark just looked at Lilinette with a shocked look on his face. An evil smile then grew on his face as he whispered back to her. "Wait until he finds out the treatment he's gonna get if you're with him." He said referring to how she woke him up with a beating everyday and hit him in his manhood hard. She then grew angry and whispered back while gritting her teeth. "Tell him, and I'll kill you in your sleep." She said as Stark paled knowing full well she would do it.

"Stark!" Harribel shook him out of his paled state. "What?!" Stark yelled. "I said let's get a move on. We should start taking out the Espada first." Harribel explained. "Fine." Stark said. "I'll go for Baraggan you go for Ulquiorra." Stark said as he got up and headed for the door. "Let's go Lilinette." Stark said as Lilinette walked to Stark and they exited. "So, you guys will take out the Espada then?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, Ichigo. You should go and face Aizen now." Harribel said. "I was thinking the same thing." Ichigo said as he turned to Karin and Yuzu. "You two help them take out the Espada okay?" Ichigo said. "I knew you would say that." Karin said as she grabbed Yuzu by the collar. "Let's go Yuzu I wanna fight the tough ones before they're all gone." Karin said as she dragged Karin said as she dragged Yuzu. "Bye big brother." Yuzu said as they soon exited the doors.

"Suzumebachi, Kyokotsu can you two watch over them while they fight just in case?" Ichigo asked the two sword spirits. "Just call if you need us." Suzumebachi said as the two left in a golden glow. Harribel then started to leave, but was surprised when she heard Ichigo's voice again. "Good luck and be careful." Ichigo said as he turned ready to flash step in the other direction. "I wish you the same, Ichigo." Harribel said as she saw Ichigo flash step away.

"Master Harribel, should we go with Master Ichigo?" Loly asked. "I think he would rather you two stay away from harm, but you may stay with my Fraccion if you so wish." Harribel said as she turned to look at her Fraccion. "You three will go and take down as many Numero Arrancar as you can. Move out!" Harribel commanded as they she separated from the Numeros and her Fraccion. 'This seems like a full scale invasion.' Harribel thought as she used Sonido to go to the other side of Las Noches.

With Karin and Yuzu

"Hey, Karin. What are you gonna do with your part of the reward Ichigo gave us?" Yuzu asked as they walked across a bridge towards a giant tower. "I want him to fuck me hard and make me his." Karin said with a slight blush. Yuzu's face immediately heated up bright red. "What about you Yuzu?" Karin asked. "Can I do it with you?" Yuzu asked with an even brighter blush if it were possible. "Fine, but I get to be first." Karin said and Yuzu accepted.

As if on que male figures appeared. The first was a tall, muscular man with light blue spikey hair and light blue eyes with green lines below them. The other man was tall than the first with a thin and lanky body. His face was set in a huge smile which reveals his upper teeth. His black hair hangs past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eyepatch with one exposed dark gray eye.

"Look what we got here. Two lovely young ladies who aren't supposed to be here. You know what we do to them right Nnoitra?" The first figure spoke revealed his accomplice's name as Nnoitra. "We teach them a lesson by raping them Grimmjow." Nnoitra said to the now known Grimmjow. "I have no idea who you two are, but there's only one person allowed to touch our bodies and you're not him." Karin said as she held he sword out in front of her and Yuzu got into a battle stance. "My name Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the Sixth Espada and my friend her is Nnoitra Gilga Fifth Espada and we're gonna touch your bodies as much as you want." Grimmjow said. "No, you're not. Scream Kusari!" Karin yelled releasing her Shikai which looked like a slightly smaller version of Zangetsu. "We're taking you two down."

Karin quickly started to gather up a very powerful Getsuga Tenshou as Yuzu gathered the Spiritual Energy in the air and formed one arrow with it. They both released their attacks at the same time and were surprised when the only thing that was left was a giant crater where the two stood before. "I think that was over kill Karin." Yuzu said as she stared at the crater. "They deserved it they wanted to rape us." Karin said as she put her Zanpakuto away. "I didn't even use Kibatsu Kusari." Karin said referring to her Bankai and calling her opponents weak.

"Wait, that Harribel chick is going for the forth and that Stark guy is going for second which means we won't get anymore strong opponents." Karin said as she cried dramatically. "Well, let's just keep doing that to the rest of them then go get Ichigo and have some fun." Yuzu said as they continued they're rampage on the rest of the Espada aside from the second and forth who's Spiritual Pressure was fading fast.

With Stark and Lilinette

"Get your finger out of my butt, Stark!" Lilinette yelled in blaster form. "Then shut up and finish him off!" Stark yelled back as he shot a final bullet at Baraggan. Once the blue light dissipated it showed Baraggan's legs and they were all that was left as they quickly faded into nothing. Lilinette then reverted into her Arrancar form. "Never stick your finger in my butt again!" She yelled. "Lilinette, we need to talk." Star said seriously as Lilinette looked at him and quieted down.

"Harribel, her Fraccion, and the Numeros are going back to the World of the Living with that Soul Reaper boy. I know you like him so I want you to go with him. He can protect you better than I can, but I'm staying here, okay?" Stark said. "But, Stark we've always been together." Lilinette said with tears in her eyes. "I know Lilinette, you're like a daughter to me and I want you to be happy. I'll make sure nothing bad ever happens here again. Just go with that boy okay?" Stark said as he looked towards the fake sun. "Okay, Stark if you say so." Lilinette said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Then Harribel showed up. "Harribel, Lilinette's going with you guys after this is all over." Stark said. "Stark, are you sure about this?" Harribel asked. "I think it's for the best." Stark said. "So, how was your battle with Ulquiorra?" Stark asked. "He still doesn't know how to use his powers correctly." Harribel said. "His spear backfired and went straight threw his heart." "Well, he always acted like he was better than everyone so, I think he deserves it." Stark said as they felt Spiritual Pressure after Spiritual Pressure fade away into non existence. "Is that those two girls that the Soul Reaper was with?" Stark asked. "Yes, they are his younger sisters. One is a Soul Reaper, the other a Quincy." Harribel explained. "Interesting." Stark said to no one in particular. "Let's go take out the rest of the army." Harribel said as Stark and Lilinette nodded and they used Sonido in opposite directions of each other.

With Ichigo

Ichigo looked at the impaled body of Kaname Tosen. He then tilted his head to look behind Kaname and saw that it was Gin Ichimaru that had killed him. "Gin?" Ichigo said. "Well, I guess it's time to blow my cover. Ichigo, I'm on your side. Let's kill Aizen together." Gin yelled. "Fine, but after this you're apologizing to Rangiku." Ichigo said as he ran at Aizen and stabbed his arm. "I intended to Ichigo." Gin said as he flash stepped and took the Hogyoku from Aizen's hand. Aizen then ran at Ichigo and swung his sword sideways at Ichigo. His face showed fear as he saw that Ichigo had caught his blade.

"You look surprised. Was it really such a mind blowing thing to you? Yes, I did catch your sword. Does that scare you? That something you can't comprehend happened before your eyes and you couldn't stop it?" Ichigo said as Aizen continued to shake. Aizen the closed his eyes and calmed down. He reopened his eyes and looked perfectly calm. "Very funny, Ichigo Kurosaki. Something I can't comprehend or stop you say. Don't talk as though you've already won this fight." Aizen said. "What just happened was simply a moment where your physical strength temporarily exceeded mine. Miracles like that do tend to happen from time to time, but my power will conquer yours and I will kill you in an instant." Aizen continued.

Ichigo simply looked at Aizen and spoke again. "You talk as though you still have to release your zanpakuto, but we both know you've been using your Bankai since the beginning. Your zanpakuto does not affect me. However, my power my power is still sealed in Shikai." Ichigo said as Aizen's eyes widened once again. "Don't worry I'll end you in an instant with a move I learned from you." Ichigo said as he raised a finger in the air and released a large amount of Spiritual Energy. "The oozing crest of corruption, the arrogant vessel of madness, deny the seething urge to let things stun and flicker, disrupt the sleep, the crawling princess of iron, the eternally self-destructing doll of mud, unite, repulse, fill the earth and know your own powerlessness. Hado number ninety, Kurohitsugi!" Ichigo yelled as a giant black box with uncountable numbers of sharp black objects were shown plunging into the box.

"This is impossible you should not be able to even comprehend Kido. How can you perform such a high level incantation Kido?" Aizen said as he disappeared in the black box. The box shattered after a few seconds and revealed a bloodied and battered Aizen. "You will regret this Ichigo Kurosaki. You'll regret it once you learn of the Soul King!" Aizen yelled as Ichigo walked towards him. "Go to Hell Aizen. This is for hurting the people I love!" Ichigo yelled as he sliced Aizen in half straight down the middle. "I'm not living on regrets." Ichigo said as he walked away from the fading body of Aizen.

"So, Ichigo." Gin said in his usual comical voice with his huge grin. "Do you think you can speak on my behalf if I give you this." Gin said revealing the Hogyoku. "That's mine anyway, but I'll do it if you apologize to Rangiku and give Komamura Tosen's body." Ichigo said as he took the Hogyoku from Gin's hand. "If, you say so, but I better hear back from you and the Soul Society." Gin said with a smile as Ichigo smiled back.

"Ichigo, we're here to help!" Ichigo heard as he turned around and was surprised to see Rukia and Byakuya. "I must say you did well in taking out Aizen." Byakuya said. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked. "Well, like I said we came to help." Rukia said. "The fighting's already over." Ichigo said. "Are you stupid?" Rukia stated. "Gin's standing right there and there's two really powerful Arrancar still out there, as well as six other strong Arrancars." "No, the Arrancar defeated the others with my sisters after we became allies and Gin helped me defeat Aizen and was undercover the whole time." Ichigo explained. "I suppose you have some explaining to do Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya chimed in. "After, I gotta find my sisters first." Ichigo said as he walked towards the door and Rukia quickly followed.

With Karin and Yuzu

"That was boring. None of them gave me a challenge." Karin said as her and Yuzu sat against a rock. "Well, if they weren't a challenge you could have left them to me. I was so bored just watching you fight." Yuzu complained. They then heard the familiar sound of a flash step combined with a Sonido. "So, Ichigo did you get a challenge or were you as bored as we were?" Karin asked. "I think I was even more bored than you two." Ichigo said.

"So, are you two ready to leave?" Ichigo asked as they heard a flash step behind Ichigo. "Yeah, I'm tired of all this sand in my butt." Yuzu said. "Me too, but Ichigo why is Rukia here I thought she was in Soul Society?" Karin asked. "She was, but her and her brother Byakuya decided we needed to be saved." Ichigo explained. "But we wiped them all out." Yuzu said. "Explain that to her." Ichigo replied pointing at Rukia.

"So, Rukia. Not that I don't enjoy a competition for my brother, but why did you think we would need to be saved?" Karin asked. "Competition for your brother? I came because I knew it would be dangerous and you might need help." Rukia said. "What do you mean by competition for your brother?" "Rukia we all know you love him." Yuzu said surprising Rukia a bit. "What would that have to do with a competition? Unless you two love him as more than just siblings." Rukia said as she thought out loud.

"Bingo!" Ichigo yelled making Rukia go wide eyed. "But that's incest!" Rukia yelled. "They're not the only ones I'm with Rukia. There's also Shira, Suzume, Katen, and Kyokotsu." Ichigo said further surprising Rukia. "This just like that manga I read the other day." Rukia mumbled under her breath. "Rukia, I want to be with you too. I love you just as much as them." Ichigo said as Rukia was still processing all the facts.

"Ichigo, I love you too." Rukia said. "But, Byakuya will only let me be with you if you become a Captain and prove yourself to him." Rukia said. Ichigo thought about it for a moment. "Wait, if I become a Captain I can choose my Squad members and Lieutenant right?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah, you can also choose what your Squad specializes in." Rukia stated. "Well, then I'll do it. I think I have a Squad in mind." Ichigo said with a smile. "So, can we go now then?" Yuzu asked. "We just gotta get Harribel and her Fraccion first." Ichigo said as he started walking towards the tallest tower in Las Noches. They then used flash step to get to the top floor.

With Harribel

"This is the last time I'm going to ask, Stark. Are you sure about staying here without Lilinette?" Harribel asked Stark for what seemed like the hundredth time for him. "Yes, Harribel. Just keep an eye on here, okay." Stark said. "Master Harribel, why do you keep asking when you know Master Stark will not change his mind?" Sung-sun asked as her, Apacci, Mila-Rose, Loly, Menoly, and Lilinette watched the conversation from the side. "Because I want to give him the chance to reconsider, Sung-sun. We're still waiting on Ichigo so he has until then to change his mind." Harribel said as they heard the sound of multiple flash steps and they turned around.

They were met with the faces of Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia who they had not met yet. "Ichigo, it looks like you had an easy battle." Harribel stated. "Just as easy as yours." Ichigo replied. "Are you all ready to go?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, but I am curious. Who is the other female Soul Reaper?" Harribel asked. "Oh, right. This is Rukia Kuchiki. She's the one who awakened my powers." Ichigo explained. "I see. It's nice to meet you Rukia Kuchiki. My name is Tier Harribel." Harribel said. "Nice to meet you as well, and please just call me Rukia." Rukia said with a smile.

They then heard two more flash steps and turned around to see Gin and Byakuya. "About time. We were about to leave without you." Ichigo said. "Harribel, I'm sure you know Gin apparently he was undercover this whole time. As for the other that's Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's older brother and Captain of Squad Six." Ichigo said as Harribel and Byakuya simply nodded at each other. "So, is everyone ready to go?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, but I failed to mention that Lilinette will be coming with us as well." Harribel said and Ichigo nodded. "That's fine I guess." Ichigo said.

"Harribel, can you open a Garganta?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, but you will need to lead the way as I do not know where we will be staying." Harribel said as she opened the Garganta and everyone stepped in and walked behind Ichigo.

After a while of the silence Ichigo spoke. "Hey, Byakuya. Are there and rules in the Soul Society against Substitute Soul Reapers becoming Captains?" Ichigo asked. "No, there are not. Why do you ask? I thought you didn't want to become a Captain." Byakuya said. "Well, I had a change in heart. I want to prove myself to you so that you will let me be with Rukia." Ichigo said surprising Byakuya. "Ichigo, after our many battles you have nothing to prove, but if you insist you may fight for a Captain spot." Byakuya said.

"Though, I do wonder which Squad do you have in mind?" Byakuya asked. "I was thinking Squad One." Ichigo said making Gin who was eaves dropping grin even more so than usual and made Rukia and Byakuya go wide eyed. "Ichigo are you crazy!" Rukia yelled getting everyone else's attention. "You'll never survive that!" "Hey, just ask Gin about my fight with Aizen and you'll know that I'll win easily." Ichigo said. "Wait, so what's so special about the Captain of Squad One?" Karin asked.

"Genryusai Yamamoto Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and Captain of Squad One has ruled Soul Society for more than a millennium." Rukia said. "He's fought for that title many times and has never lost once." "Well, that's about to change. Master Ichigo's gonna kick his ass!" Loly yelled from behind Ichigo. "Ichigo, why did that girl just call you Master?" Rukia asked. Ichigo was about to explain when Menoly spoke up. "Because, we acknowledge his power and know that if we were ever to call someone master it would be him." Menoly explained.

Harribel then spoke up. "I think my Fraccion would be wise to do the same." Harribel said surprising her Fraccion. "Please don't call me Master. I don't want people to think I'm above or below them, I wish to be an equal so just call me Ichigo." Ichigo explained. "We can call you Ichigo, but we'll still think of you as our Master." Lilinette said as the other girls nodded. Apacci had no problem with it as she thought she might be a sex slave. Mila-Rose did because Harribel said to. Sung-Sun was a combination of the two. She really liked Ichigo, for saving them from Aizen, but it was Harribel's wish that she would fulfil as well.

They kept walking for awhile before the Garganta finally opened to show Urahara's underground training room. "Oh my, Ichigo. It seems like you've grown a harem. Can I join?" Yoruichi purred into his ear as she had immediately flash stepped behind him. "Well, as least I know the cat lady so I'd be fine with that." Yuzu said. "See even your sister agrees. So how bout it Ichigo?" Yoruichi purred. "I know you want to see my naked body again." Ichigo's face went bright red at the memory of seeing Yoruichi in the nude.

Four bright lights then appeared revealing Ichigo's new zanpakuto. "Get in line you slutty cat." Suzumebachi said as she pulled on Yoruichi's pony tail in her fairy form, but failing miserably. "I'll wait my turn I just want some reassurance." Yoruichi said with a sly smirk. "How about a kiss form him. That's all I want." Yoruichi said as she started to lean in before Harribel coughed into her fist. "We were with him first." Harribel said surprising Ichigo.

Urahara then showed up. "Ah, Ichigo I have good news." Urahara said walking down the small hill towards Ichigo before receiving a punch to the face curtesy of Harribel who was still leaning into the kiss. She turned to the man who she had successful knocked out before turning back to kiss Ichigo only to find Rukia kissing him passionately. They broke a few minutes later for air and immediately noticed all eyes on them.

Byakuya then spoke up. "Do you still plan to do battle with Head Captain Yamamoto?" Byakuya asked. "Yeah, I suggest you warn him and report back to him about Aizen." Ichigo said with a smile as Byakuya simply nodded and opened a Senkaimon and disappeared behind the doors.

"So, what do you all want to do while we wait for him to wake up?" Yoruichi asked. "Well, my sisters and I have to go home and have a conversation with our dad. If, you all want to join us then follow us in spirit form. Besides you two Rukia, and Yoruichi he already knows you." He said surprising Yoruichi of how he acquired that information. Ichigo then found his and Karin's bodies as well as Rukia's body that she always leaves here and they entered them and left the Urahara shop with their new Arrancar allies in to and with Yoruichi towards the Kurosaki Clinic.

This was gonna be such a fun conversation with the previous Captain of Squad Ten. Isshin Shiba.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know lately I've been rushed with chapters, but I'm under a bit of stress with Finals just around the corner. If, you guys and girls want a lemon in the next chapter let me know. Also, leave ideas for who I should add, and if someone wants to write a lemon or fight scene let me know until then see ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys, I'm back with another chapter. I had a huge writer's block which delayed the release of this chapter, but thankfully it's over now. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading.**

Ichigo walked into his house followed by his sisters, Rukia, Yoruichi, Loly, Menoly, Harribel, Apacci, Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun, and Lilinette. "Dad, we're home!" Yuzu yelled as she walked over to the living room where she suspected her father would be. As she thought that's exactly where he was. "Finally," Isshin said. "I see you've brought some guests. How's it going Yoruichi?" "Oh, you know same old same old." Yoruichi said with her usual smirk.

"Kon, Ririn you can come out." Ichigo said as Kon and Ririn walked out from behind the kitchen counter. "Hi, Ichigo. How are you today?" Ririn asked. "Great, it's always nice to see you." Ichigo said with a smile. "With that out of the way, dad I think you have some explaining to do." Ichigo said. "Well, ask away." Isshin said.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Kisuke?" Ichigo asked. "You never asked." Isshin said truthfully. "Okay, why didn't you tell me you were a Soul Reaper?" Ichigo asked another question. "Because you didn't tell me." Isshin replied. "Why didn't you tell me how mom really died?" Ichigo asked as his father stared at him in silence. It was then that Zangetsu appeared with his other zanpakuto. "Because your mother is not dead. I saved her that day, but she was so weak that it seemed as if she were dead." Zangetsu explained as Ichigo's eyes went wide as did his sisters.

"Therefore, we kept leaving to talk with Zangetsu. We were trying to convince him to tell you." Shirayuki explained. "Where? Where is she?!" Ichigo yelled. "Not far from here. She lives near where that Orihime chick lives." Suzumebachi explained. "Yoruichi can you take Harribel, her Fraccion, and Lilinette with you to Urahara's shop?" Ichigo asked. "Only if you give me a kiss." Yoruichi purred. "Just one on the" She was cut off as Ichigo kissed her passionately on the lips pulling back a few seconds later leaving Yoruichi in a daze before leaving with his sisters, zanpakuto, and Rukia to see his mother.

A Few Minutes of Sprinting Later

"That yellow house over there." Katen pointed at the house and Ichigo ran to the front door. He quickly rang the doorbell and waited with his sisters on either side of him. Ichigo heard footsteps on the other side of the door and for some reason felt nervous. He thought he would feel excited to have his mother back in his life, but he was nervous and he didn't know why. "Don't worry so much, Ichigo. I'm sure she still loves you." Shirayuki whispered in his ear calming him down slightly.

Moments later the door swung open revealing a woman of average height. She had fair skin and long, wavy, light brown hair down to her back. She wore a plain dress and had brown eyes. This woman was Masaki Kurosaki. "M-mom. It's really you!" Ichigo said as he hugged the woman tightly. Karina and Yuzu then quickly hugged their mother as well.

"Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu. How did you know where to find me?" Masaki asked. Zangetsu then appeared. "I see so you were the one who told them. I guess they also know about my powers, as well as their fathers." She continued. She then waved them in and they sat on a couch in the living room.

"Mom, why did you hide the fact that you were alive all these years?" Ichigo asked immediately. "Well, I knew that if I stayed you would never grow." She said confusing Ichigo. "All three of you were so attached to me that you were not growing to your full potentials. I knew the only way you three would awaken your powers was if I left so, I faked my death with the help of Zangetsu." Ichigo took a moment to take all the information in.

After Ichigo took in the facts he sat in thought. "Ichigo, you mush understand. It was never my intention to hurt you. I just wanted you to grow stronger." Masaki stated. "Will you come back with us now?" Ichigo asked. Masaki thought about this for a moment while looking at Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu. "I'll come back on one condition." She said with a smirk. "What's the condition?" Karin asked. "We'll do anything!" Yuzu added.

Masaki looked at the three once more. "You have to tell me what's going on between you three." Masaki said referring to the three siblings. Rukia started blushing at the thought as well as Ichigo. "W-what about us?" Ichigo asked. "You know what I mean. Frankly, I think you're gathering a harem with all these beautiful girls and I don't think you care who it is." She said with a smirk again. Ichigo's blush continued to get more red. "Where is, this going mom?" Ichigo asked.

"Remember that time you stole Tatsuki's underwear after your Karate practice, and I caught you." Masaki said as Ichigo's face got even redder if it were possible. "You were trying to 'relieve' yourself and once I caught you I gave you a hand whenever you needed it. How about we do that again and just keep it a secret from your father?" Masaki said as Rukia got a nose bleed from the mental image of Ichigo's manhood and Karin and Yuzu blushed because of what they had done after Masaki's supposed death.

"Well, I did miss that feeling even though Karin and Yuzu did do a pretty good job when they thought I was sleeping." Ichigo said calling them out. "I told you he was awake!" Yuzu yelled at Karin. "Well, were just trying to help him out so what does it matter!" Karin yelled back. "Could we please change the subject?" Rukia asked. "I agree, you four can talk about all that later." Shirayuki added from where she sat with the other female zanpakuto.

"So, anything important I should know before I start moving back in?" Masaki asked. Karin and Yuzu looked at each other with a grin and then stared at Ichigo. "What?" He asked confused at their stare. "Ichigo wants to fuck every girl he sees!" Karin and Yuzu both yelled in unison. "I already knew that." Masaki stated. "I guess we should start moving. I'll call your father and make him do it, you kids can go and have fun, but be home before eleven O'clock, I'm making your father take me to dinner." Masaki said as she went to the kitchen where the home phone was.

"So, what do you all want to do?" Ichigo asked. Zangetsu then spoke up from his spot in the corner. "I suggest you do some training with your new zanpakuto. If you truly intend to fight Head Captain Yamamoto, you should achieve Bankai with at least one of your zanpakuto as a precaution. Although, I predict you have a mere three percent chance of losing this fight with your current power." Zangetsu finished with a slight smirk.

"Don't worry Zangetsu I'll achieve Bankai with all of them. I might even achieve a similar state to Tensa Zangetsu with one of them." Ichigo stated as he stood up along with his sisters and Rukia. His new zanpakuto fading in a golden light. "Don't get cocky Ichigo. Cockiness is the fall of many great warriors." Zangetsu said as he faded away. Ichigo sighed as started walking towards the door with Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia following him.

Ichigo stepped out the door and immediately felt the presence of Yoruichi. "Hey, Yoruichi." He said with a grin. "You've gotten quite good at sensing Spiritual Pressure." She stated as she appeared in front of him. "Tell me something Yoruichi." Ichigo said gaining Yoruichi's attention. "How do you perform a flash step while in a gigai?" He asked curiously. "I never really thought about it until now." She said as Ichigo formed a tick mark on his forehead.

"Do I sense jealousy, Ichigo?" Rukia teased. "I'm just kidding, Ichigo. I'll teach you next time you come to Kisuke's." Yoruichi said as she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Until then, I suggest you take out that hollow." She said and as if on queue Ichigo's Substitute Soul Reaper Badge started flashing. He was about to use his badge on himself until Yuzu spoke up. "Don't worry Ichigo I'll handle it." She then formed a bow in her right hand and pulled back the Spirit Sting with her left. She then let go of the Spirit String and within a second the hollow presence disappeared.

"Good job, Yuzu." He cheered. "Ichigo, I have an idea." Karin stated and received Ichigo's utmost attention. "Why don't the four of us go on a date tonight?" She said as the Yuzu and Rukia immediately agreed. "That's a great idea. Let's head home and go get ready for the date. I have a place in mind so dress fancy." He said with a huge smile and the girls started talking about what they were gonna wear.

They arrived home a few minutes later with the girls going to their room while Ichigo went and got ready in his. He was almost ready when his zanpakuto appeared behind him. "Ichigo, you look handsome." Shirayuki said. "Thanks, Shira." He replied. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the top button undone and a pair of black jeans. "So, what's up?" Ichigo asked curious to why his zanpakuto had appeared.

"Ichigo, we want you to promise us that after today you will train until the battle comes." Zangetsu spoke up. "I already said I would." Ichigo said a bit frustrated. "We know you did, but we just need to make sure." Suzumebachi said. "The Head Captain isn't the easiest opponent." Katen added. Ichigo sighed. "Well, I guess you guys are right. I'll start training tomorrow." Ichigo said as he headed for the door. "Thank you, Ichigo. I'll be training you first and I'm not going easy." Shirayuki said as Ichigo left.

Ichigo walked down the stairs and saw Rukia waiting on the couch. She was wearing a black dress that went down to just above her knees and was wearing matching black heels. "Wow, you look beautiful." Ichigo stated. Rukia was surprised by his voice and stood up. She quickly calmed herself and walked towards him slowly. "Thank you. You look quite handsome as well." She replied. "I think I would look much better if I knew how to walk in these infernal contraptions." She said referring to her heels. "Well, I could carry you there if you want." Ichigo said as he picked Rukia up bridal style and gave her a deep kiss. "That'd be great." She said.

They then heard the Yuzu and Karin coming down the stairs. "So, where are we going?" Karin asked. "There's this new Greek place that opened up downtown." Ichigo said as he put Rukia down so that he could put on his new black shoes. He then picked her back up in a piggyback style and they all started walking towards downtown. "Hey, Ichigo?" Rukia asked. "Yeah, Rukia?" Ichigo said. "When's your birthday?" She asked. "July fifteenth. Why?" Ichigo asked. "I was just curious." She said. "When's yours?" Ichigo asked. "January fourteenth. Why?" Rukia said. "I was just curious." He mocked. They walked the rest of the while making small talk.

At the Restaurant

They had just sat down and ordered their meals. The waitress said it would take about five to ten minutes to cook so they continued to talk while they waited. "This place is amazing Ichigo. How did you find it?" Yuzu asked. "I saw the grand opening on my way back to school after taking out a hollow." He replied. "I feel like this is a tourist attraction. It's so fancy." Karin said. "I think it's sweet that he took us to a place as nice as this." Rukia added. They created small talk until their food came a few minutes later.

Their meals had arrived and they had started eating immediately. "So, how's everyone's food?" Ichigo asked. "Amazing/Great/Yummy." They all answered. It was then that they heard the sound of a Garganta open behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned around and grabbed his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge ready to take on whatever was coming. It was then that he saw the familiar face of Stark.

"Oh, hey Ichigo." Stark said. "I couldn't sense Harribel so I decided to come here instead." Stark explained. "You should be more careful I was about to kill you." Ichigo said as he sat back down in his seat. "So, what brings you here? I thought you were gonna rule Hueco Mundo or something like that." Karin said. "Well, Harribel asked me to find someone for her and I did." Stark said. "I don't see anyone other than you." Yuzu said.

Stark then waved his hand in a come here motion towards the portal. They soon saw another figure emerging from the Garganta. The figure stepped out and everyone was at a loss for words. In front of them stood a fully-grown curvaceous and well-endowed adult with long waving greenish-blue hair. She had hazel eyes and wore a torn green gown that covered her chest and a matching torn green skirt. She had a crimson line that ran across her face and had a skull like mask with horns on her head. "I'd like you all to meet Nelliel former Tres Espada." Stark said.

"She doesn't have all her memories back yet so she lacks the ability to do a lot of things. So far, she's learned to walk and talk in simple form, but she's hungry and doesn't know how to feed herself so have fun. Tell Harribel I said hi." Stark finished as he ran through the Garganta and closed it behind him. "Well, let's you guys finish your meals. I'll be back as a Soul Reaper and go find Nel some food to eat." Ichigo informed as he ran to the bathroom and flash stepped back.

Ichigo grabbed Nelliel's hand and led her towards the kitchen. He found some food and started feeding her as if she was a newborn baby. "So, can I call you Nel instead of Nelliel?" Ichigo asked as he fed Nelliel. "Sure! What's your name?!" She asked. "I'm Ichigo." He replied. "I-Ichi!" She yelled. Ichigo just laughed. "Sure, you can call me that." He said as she finished her plate of pasta. "Thanks for the meal Ichi!" Nel said. "No problem Nel." Ichigo replied. "Let's go get my body and then we can go to the others, okay." Ichigo said and Nel nodded.

They headed out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom where Ichigo left his body. He made Nel wait outside and then he flash stepped into the bathroom and ran out. He then led Nel towards the table with the others who had just finished. "Finally, you're back." Yuzu said. "Did you guys call for the check?" Ichigo asked. "Aren't you gonna eat?" Karin said making Ichigo look towards his plate of cold pasta. "I'll just get it packed and eat it later." He said as he waved a waiter over and asked for the check.

A few minutes later they had paid the check and headed out. They were walking towards the Urahara shop to talk to Harribel about Nel. They were also creating small talk and getting to know her. It was then that a hollow was heard and Ichigo's Substitute Soul Reaper Badge went off. "Two in one night, that's rare." Rukia stated as Ichigo grabbed his badge and put it on his chest allowing him to warp out of his body. "That's not just any hollow. It's a Gillian." Karin stated as a giant hollow in black came around a building and started charging a Cero.

Ichigo flash stepped up to the Gillian's height and was getting ready to shield against the attack when Nel flew by him and held a hand on the Cero. The Cero started to dissipate as if it was being absorbed. Nel then formed a sword out of thin air and unsheathed it. She then sliced the hollow in half with one blow. "Are you alright, Ichi?" Nel asked as she flash stepped to just inches away from Ichigo's face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Nel." Ichigo said.

They went back to the ground and Ichigo got back in his body. "Hey, Ichi?" Nel said. "Yeah, Nel?" Ichigo replied. "I can sense that you have powers like mine, so why didn't you use them?" Nel asked. "Well, I need to learn to control the power first." Ichigo replied simply. "Can I help you control the power?" Nel asked. "If you want to, then sure." Ichigo replied as he and the other girls then continued to walk.

The short distance to the Urahara shop and when they arrived they immediately went down the ladder. Once they reached the bottom they were greeted by Apacci and Sung-sun. "Master Harribel is waiting for you Master Ichigo, as well as Mistress Nelliel," Sung-Sun said. "How many times do I have to tell you guys just call me Ichigo," Ichigo said. "What about us are we allowed to go?" Karin asked. "Unfortunately, no Ms. Karin," Sung-sun replied.

"Please follow us Ichigo," Sung-sun said as she and Apacci led the way. "You know you don't have to be formal with me right, Sung-sun?" Ichigo asked. "She's always that way Ichigo don't bother her about it," Apacci said. Ichigo then took Nel's hand and followed Sung-sun and Apacci. They soon reached a door on the far side of the training room. "We'll wait here, you two can go in," Apacci said. "But, before you go I want a kiss." She said as she closed her eyes and leaned towards him. "No!" Nel yelled. "Ichi has to kiss me first!" Nel said. "Guys can we figure this out later I don't want to keep Harribel waiting." He said as he walked inside the door with Nel behind him.

"Hello Ichigo, Nelliel," Harribel said. "Harribel!" Nel yelled as she ran and hugged Harribel. "I haven't seen you in so long," Nel said. "Nor have I," Harribel replied as she hugged back. "Umm…" Ichigo said confused and Harribel released Nel. "As you can see Ichigo, Nelliel and I are close friends." She explained. "Which is why I asked Stark to find her and bring her here." She finished. "I see, so who cracked her mask?" Ichigo asked. "The fifth Espada Nnoitra Gilga. He snuck up on her and hit her over the head." Harribel explained. "Is that the tall guy that was really skinny with a creepy smile?" He asked. "Yes, how did you know that?" She asked. "Karin and Yuzu told me they took out a guy like that when we went on our date," Ichigo explained.

It was then that Nel fell face first onto the ground. "Nel!" Ichigo yelled as he ran to her side. He then flipped her onto her back to discover that she was sleeping. "Wow, she really worried me there," Ichigo said aloud. "You have a caring soul Ichigo," Harribel said. "Thank you Harribel. I think you do as well when it comes to your Fraccion and your friends." Ichigo said. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"Well, I guess I should get going I told my mom we'd be home before eleven O'clock. I'll see you tomorrow Harribel, good night." He said as he walked towards the door only for Harribel to use her Sonido to get in front of him and she kissed him passionately. "Good night Ichigo." She said as she pushed him out the door and closed it behind him. "That was… unexpected." Ichigo said to himself. "What was?" Came the voice of Apacci.

"Harribel kissed me and then pushed me out of the room," Ichigo said as he got up. He then felt Apacci's lips on his as she gave him a rough kiss. "I was waiting for Master Harribel to give you a kiss before I gave you one." She explained. "Ichigo I think I can speak for all the Arrancar here when I ask, can I be a part of your harem?" She said. "Well, I gotta get to know you first, but most likely yes." He told her. "How about after you fight with that Soul Reaper guy you take us all on a date one at a time?" Apacci suggested, "I think that's a great idea, but until then let's just act like we usually would." He said as she nodded.

Ichigo then proceeded to head towards the exit until he saw his sisters and Rukia waiting for him. "Ichigo, what happened?" Yuzu asked. "Not much, we were just talking about Nel," Ichigo said as continued walking towards the exit. He then turned around. "You guys coming or what it's time to go home." He said with a smile. They then smiled and started climbing the ladder.

They started walking home and a few minutes into their walk Karin spoke up. "Hey, Ichigo can I use that favor of mine right now?" Karin asked. "Sure, what do you want?" Ichigo asked. Karin pulled Ichigo down and whispered in his ear. "When we get home, I want you to fuck all three of us tonight," Karin said. Ichigo had a huge smile on his face. "Any specific order?" He whispered back. "Me, Yuzu, then Rukia and I want you to keep going until you cum inside of all of us." She whispered with a deep blush. "Your wish is my command," he said as he gave Karin a quick peck on the lips and continued walking.

They walking in the front door of the house. Ichigo got to work quickly by picking up Karin and making out with passionately as she put her hands in his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. Yuzu and Rukia were initially surprised but soon felt themselves getting aroused. He took Karin to his room with Yuzu and Rukia following. They shut the door behind them and Ichigo quickly started to get to work. He pulled Karin's dress over her head and was slightly surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra or panties.

He quickly started teasing her nipples and then slowly kissed his way down to her hairless nether region. He started to tease her clit and she was screaming his name. He then inserted a finger into her moist lips and started pumping in and out of her. He then added another finger. "Ichigo if you keep doing that I'm gonna" Karin was cut off by the euphoric feeling of her orgasm. "Ichigo!" She yelled as she came and he lapped up all of her liquids. "Ichigo fuck me now!" Karin said as he removed his dress shirt and his jeans. He then pulled down his boxers to reveal his fully erect twelve-inch cock. "It's so big." She thought aloud.

"Are you ready Karin?" Ichigo asked as Karin nodded. He then lined up his cock with her lower lips and thrust into her completely breaking her hymen in the process. Ichigo saw a tear falling from her eye and kissed her to help relieve the pain. After a few moments, Karin started moving on Ichigo's cock. Ichigo then broke the kiss and started to thrust into Karin. While this was happening Yuzu and Rukia had undressed and started masturbating while watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"Ichigo, go faster!" Karin yelled as Ichigo complied. Ichigo continued to thrust for a few minutes until he felt like he was going to explode. "Karin, I'm gonna cum!" he yelled. "Me too, Ichigo!" Karin shouted back as they were reaching their climax. "IIIICCCHHHIIIGGOOOO!" Karin yelled as she climaxed. As her walls tightened from climax Ichigo hit his climax as well. "KAAARRIIINNN!" He yelled. Ichigo came deep within Karin and fell then fell onto his back beside Karin and smiled at her.

As the two of them reminisced in the moment Ichigo felt a hand grab his member. He looked down to see Yuzu hovering over his now erect cock. "My turn!" she yelled with a grin on her face. She then slowly put his member into her nether regions and started going down. Once his cock was six inches deep she quickly put the other six inches into her in one swift motion, which broke her hymen. She leaned forward and kissed Ichigo passionately. After of few minutes, she slowly started to thrust her hips up and down. "Oh, this feels so good." Yuzu moaned out.

Ichigo started to gradually gain speed in his thrust which brought himself and Yuzu closer to their climax's much faster. After a few minutes, Yuzu and Ichigo were both at their breaking points. A few thrusts later they both climax and screamed each other's names as Yuzu fell on the opposite side of Ichigo from Karin. They both hugged Ichigo's arms as Ichigo and Yuzu were both catching their breaths until Rukia spoke up.

"I guess I'm the last one," Rukia said as she stood up, "can I make a request?" "It depends, what's the request?" Ichigo asked. "Well, I'm in a gigai so it won't feel the same for either of us so, could you accept my request for us to both be in soul form?" Rukia asked. Ichigo then grabbed the Substitute Soul Reaper badge from his side table and changed into a Soul Reaper. Rukia then did the same by eating a soul candy. "I'm going to warn you that this will take longer than you took with Karin and Yuzu as we have more stamina in these forms." Rukia explained as she and Ichigo both undressed.

Rukia and Ichigo kissed passionately before Rukia whispered into Ichigo's ear. "I want you to fuck me as hard ad fast as you can. I want you to cum deep inside of me and claim me as yours. Don't think of slowing down at all from when you push yourself into until you pull out." She said as she backed up and laid down on the bed with a smile. Ichigo lined his fully erect twelve-inch cock with her pussy and started thrusting as fast and hard as he could. He got to inhuman speeds and kept a steady pace for almost half an hour. Rukia then yelled out, "Ichigo I'm gonna cum soon. Cum with me Ichigo!" Ichigo maintained his speed for several more thrusts until they both finally exploded. "IIIICCCHHHHIIIIGGGOOOOOO!" Rukia screamed as Ichigo screamed, "RRRUUUUUKKKKIIIAAAA!"

They then both fell onto the bed not worrying about returning to their original bodies which now lay on the floor. Ichigo laid down with Rukia on top of him, Karin on his right, and Yuzu to his left. Ichigo and the three girls quickly succumbed to sleep awaiting a new tomorrow.

 **Thanks for reading guys and I'd like to apologize again for the very long overdue update. I hope I'll be able to post more and procrastinate less, but we'll see what happens. Thanks again and see ya in the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to another chapter. I hope you're all enjoying the series and if there are any characters you want to see leave a review saying which ones. Also, if you have want to write a fight scene or lemon please let me know via review or PM so that we can collaborate and I'll get back to you ASAP. For now, enjoy the story.**

Ichigo Kurosaki woke to a warm feeling around him. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted the beautiful sleeping face of Rukia Kuchiki. He smiled and looked left to see the still sleeping Yuzu before turning right to see Karin staring back. "Good morning big brother." She said with a seductive grin. "Good morning Karin." Ichigo said back with a smile of his own. He then moved his face forward slightly to capture Karin's lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

"So, ready for school Karin?" Ichigo asked and Karin pouted cutely. "Do I have to go, I want to train with the rest of you." She said. "Yes, both you and Yuzu have to go. Listen you aren't even supposed to go to Soul Society, but I decided to take you so you could see me win and so you two wouldn't complain about going to school anymore." Ichigo explained as Karin sighed. "Fine, I'll go get ready while you wake up Yuzu." Karin said as she got up from where she laid.

She was about to leave the room when… "Umm… Karin, dad's going to be suspicious if he sees you walk out of my room naked." Ichigo said making Karin blush as she put on her pajamas and made for the door thanking Ichigo before leaving. Ichigo then turned to Yuzu.

"Hey, Yuzu." He said quietly while nudging her lightly, but got no response. "Yuzu." he said a bit louder with a slightly harder nudge. "Five more minutes big brother." She said quietly as she hugged his arm in her sleep making him smile. "Come on Yuzu, you're already late." He said and her head shot up. "What I'm late, I can't be late my teachers going to think I'm a bad kid." She said as she gave him a peck on the lips and got out of bed. "Then put some clothes on and get ready." Ichigo said as she quickly put on her pajamas and ran out of his room to her own.

"Only one girl left." Ichigo sighed as he turned towards Rukia. To his surprise, Rukia had woken up and quickly leaned down to kiss him passionately. "Last night was amazing Ichigo." Rukia said with a bright smile towards Ichigo. "It was for me as well." He replied. He then heard his father coming towards his room ready to attack him when he heard Karin talk to him. Ichigo continued to listen in on them. 

"Dad don't go in!" She almost yelled. "Why not Karin?" He asked curiously. "I think Ichigo has a girl in his room and as his father, I don't think you have the right to ruin the moment for him. That's my job for when I want to embarrass him." Karin said as Isshin was hesitant to ask. "How do you there's a girl in with Ichigo?" "Well, I was going to wake him so I peeked in to see if he was awake and I saw long black hair next to him." She explained. Isshin seemed to accept the story Karin had told him and as soon as he left ear shot Karin let out a deep sigh.

"Well, thank God for my sister who just saved us." Ichigo said with a smile on his face. "I think we should start to get ready soon for training." Rukia said with a smile. "Yeah, I guess so." Ichigo said as he gave Rukia a quick peck on the lips and started getting up. "Are you going to join me in taking a shower?" Ichigo asked. "Well, I suppose I could use the water to relax." Rukia replied as she got into her gigai while Ichigo got into his body. They then took a nice warm shower together with a bit of teasing from Ichigo and head downstairs for breakfast.

Yuzu hand Ichigo and Rukia breakfast before leaving for school with Karin. As soon as they left Isshin came down the stairs. "So, Ichigo who's your friend?" He asked with a devilish grin. "Dad, this is my girlfriend Rukia, she's a Soul Reaper." He said as he continued to eat while surprising Rukia a little. "Wow she's over for breakfast and I'm just now finding out you have a girlfriend." Isshin said as he came over and started nudging Ichigo before receiving a punch to the face sending him flying into the wall.

Ichigo and Rukia had finished breakfast and were heading to the door. When they opened the door they were surprised to see Masaki was waiting with her fist in the air looking ready to knock on the door. "Oh, good morning Ichigo, Rukia." Masaki said as they both greeted her back. Isshin then got up with an angry look as he walked towards them. "She doesn't even live here yet and you told her!" He said while whining. "Well, why wouldn't I know that my son has a girlfriend." Misaki replied with a smile. "Listen, we'd love to stay, but we're getting late." Ichigo said, "We'll see you two later." Rukia and Ichigo then ran off towards the Urahara Shop.

Ichigo and Rukia entered the basement of the Urahara Shop and were greeted instantly by Yoruichi. "Hey there Ichigo," she said as she leaned in to quickly peck Ichigo on the lips, "Ready to learn flash step again?" "You bet Yoruichi, let's get right into it." Ichigo said with a smirk. Yoruichi then took Ichigo and Rukia to a distant corner of the basement.

"Okay Ichigo, the first thing you need to do is make a shell of spiritual energy around your body that's thin enough to move easily in, but thick enough to not break with movement." Yoruichi said as Ichigo tried to do as Yoruichi instructed. Ichigo had done so easily with the knowledge he'd recently gained from Tensa Zangetsu. "Okay, the next step is to move that energy with you inside of it. The faster you move it, the faster your flash step." She explained as Ichigo tried to move. He moved a few feet at a time increasing the distance with each attempt.

After a few minutes of watching Ichigo's attempts Rukia spoke up. "So, is this all he's going to be doing today?" Rukia asked thinking Ichigo should do some actual training soon. "No, in the interest of his upcoming battle I will set an end point for this lesson." Yoruichi said, "Ichigo to complete your training you must make it to the exit of the basement in one flash step." "That's it huh?" Ichigo asked receiving a nod, "Well then, I guess training is over." As soon as Ichigo had said that he moved so fast Yoruichi had lost track of him.

Yoruichi and Rukia then went to the exit to see Ichigo standing there waiting. "Well, I guess you pass Ichigo, now go start training." She said with a smile as Ichigo then took out his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge and went into his Soul Reaper form. At the same time, Ichigo's new zanpakuto came out in a golden glow. "So, who's first?" Ichigo asked as Shirayuki stepped forward. "That would be me." She said, "Rukia, could I ask that you observe from a distance for this training session, I do not know how much Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure will increase from this training." The politeness of the request made Ichigo smile as Rukia nodded and backed away.

After Rukia backed away, Ichigo pulled out Shirayuki's sword form from its sheath on his waist. "Okay Ichigo, now call out my Shikai form." Shirayuki said as Ichigo got ready to do so and the others watched them. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." He said calmly as the most elegant and beautiful zanpakuto in all of Soul Society formed in his hand. "This is good Ichigo, you've passed the first test." Shirayuki said with a smile, "The next test is a fight against Katen and Kyokotsu, to pass this test you must wield me properly and above all else win." That was easy Ichigo thought until he gripped Shirayuki a bit too tight and got his arm squeezed by the ribbon. "Hey, what was that for Shira." Ichigo said.

"I'm a woman, wield me gently. I maybe in sword form, but I still feel everything." Shirayuki said as Ichigo loosened his grip. "Sorry, I'm just not used to it." He apologized as he got ready to attack. Ichigo used a flash step to surprise Katen and Kyokotsu, but it didn't surprise them at all based on the look of their faces. Katen and Kyokotsu the split up trying to attack from opposite sides. Then Ichigo flash stepped behind Kyokotsu and swung at her only to be blocked by Katen. "Ichigo use my powers. Use my first dance. Repeat after me, Some no mai, Tsukishiro." Ichigo did as told and pointed Shirayuki towards Katen and Kyokotsu. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Ichigo yelled as a bright circle appeared under both of them. "That's not gonna work on us." Katen said as she flash stepped out of the circle with Kyokotsu. The circle then had a large pillar of ice form in it shooting into the fake sky.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the thought that he was beginning to Master Shirayuki. He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Kyokotsu kick him in the abdomen making him slide back a few feet. Ichigo then got up and spoke to Shirayuki. "Hey Shira, do you have any more dances that I can learn right now?" he asked. "Actually, I do. The next dance is a bit more advanced. Repeat after me." She said as Ichigo did as he was told again. He pointed his sword towards Katen and Kyokotsu once again and yelled out, "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" A large amount of ice was then generated at the tip of Shirayuki and then shot out moments later. Katen and Kyokotsu both tried to dodge the attack, but they were both caught by their limbs. Katen was caught by her left leg and Kyokotsu was caught by both of her arms.

"I think that calls the match." Came the voice of Suzumebachi who was benched all fight to her dismay. "Well, I guess not having to go against you in a serious fight was just another reason we joined you." Katen said with a smile as Shirayuki melted her ice from around both of her sisters. Shirayuki then went back to her soul form. She then captured Ichigo in a passionate kiss which felt like it lasted hours. When they broke for air Shirayuki was the first to speak. "Good job Ichigo, I'm proud that you had the ability to defeat both of them without using Zangetsu at all." She said, "Now, you have two choices, would you like to learn my Bankai, or learn how to use the others' Shikai as well?" Ichigo thought about this for a moment before deciding. "I think I should learn you Bankai and master you before trying to Master either of them." Ichigo said wisely not trying to making them think Shirayuki was more important.

"Hey Rukia, what time is it outside?" Ichigo asked. "It's almost three o'clock so Karin and Yuzu should be leaving school soon." Rukia replied. "Okay then, how about a small break since you three have worked so hard." Ichigo said as the zanpakuto smiled at his caring demeanor, "Rukia and I can go pick up Karin and Yuzu while you three take a break." The zanpakuto nodded. They knew they should train, but they also shouldn't overtrain. After getting in their bodies Ichigo and Rukia climbed the ladder towards the exit of the shop. Once they got to the top Ichigo picked up Rukia bridal style and flash stepped to an alley near the school where the walked the rest of the way to the school from.

Karin and Yuzu

"Hey Yuzu, do you want to go home to put our stuff away first or do you want to do straight there?" Karin asked. "Let's go straight there I wanna go see Ichigo train." Yuzu replied as they then left their classroom and walked towards the exit of the school grounds. When they neared the exit, they saw Rukia and Ichigo and were about to run over until they saw some other student trying to pick a fight with Ichigo. They could see the smile on Ichigo's face as he saw the kid trying to pick a fight with him.

"Hey, big brother! Hi, Rukia!" Karin and Yuzu said as they walked up to Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo greeted them back while Rukia simply waved. "Hey Karin, who's this kid who's trying to fight me?" Ichigo asked. The kid then spoke up. "My names Kazuo Nakamura **(A/N: I did not mean to reference the artist Kazuo Nakamura I thought I had made a random name.)** and I'm head of the student council." The now known Kazuo said. "Kazuo, what do you want with our big brother?" Yuzu asked. "Well, I'd like to teach him a lesson for showing a public display of affection on the school grounds." Kazuo said, "Well, I might let him go without a scratch if you go on a date with me Yuzu." Karin smirked at this.

"Hey kid, do you think you can even put a scratch on me?" Ichigo asked with a smirk as he pulled Rukia closer so he could make Kazuo mad. "Would you like me to show you?" Kazuo asked as he shifted his body towards Ichigo. "Try your best." Ichigo said as he saw Kazuo winding up. Kazuo started thrusting his fist towards Ichigo when it suddenly stopped. Kazuo knew it was too soon for his fist to hit Ichigo so he looked up from where he was looking to see that Karin had caught his hand. "Don't even think about touching my brother. If you went even an inch further he would have killed you." Karin said as she threw his arm down, "Go away Kazuo otherwise I'll beat the crap out of you before my brother gets the chance to do it." Kazuo then turned around and bolted back to the school building.

"So Ichigo, usually you don't pick us up from school. Why are you here, not that I'm complaining." Yuzu asked as they all started walking towards the Urahara Shop. "Well, we were taking a break and your school was about to end so I decided to pick you two up. Plus, training gets boring and I missed you two." Ichigo said as they went to the alley that they arrived in. "Why are we here?" Karin asked. "We're here because we're having a race between a human, a Quincy, and a Soul Reaper." Ichigo said as Yuzu changed into her Quincy form. Karin took out her personal Substitute Soul Reaper Badge and warped out of her body. Ichigo picked up Karin's body and put Rukia on his back. "Ichigo how are you gonna win, you can't use your powers in your body." Yuzu said. "Don't worry about me. Ready. Set. Go!" He yelled out as the race started.

Ichigo had won the race by a few blocks and waited for Yuzu and Karin to catch up. "How did you do that?" Karin said as she finally reached the destination with Yuzu slightly behind her. "I'll teach you later, but for now take your body downstairs so we can start training." Ichigo said as Karin did as she was told.

Once they had reached the basement Ichigo was quickly ambushed by a happy Nelliel. "Ichi! You're back. I was sleeping when you came before, but I'm awake now and my memories mostly come back so I'm smarter!" Nelliel said. "Good to hear Nel." Ichigo said back as he got up with Nel still hugging him. "She's been waiting ever since she woke up when you left." Harribel said as she joined the conversation with her Fraccion and Lilinette behind her.

"Where's Shira, I had an idea I wanted to ask her about." Ichigo said as Shirayuki, Suzumebachi, Katen, and Kyokotsu appeared behind him. "I'm right her, what is it you would like to ask me Ichigo?" Shirayuki asked. "I was wondering Shira, if I train all of you to Shikai can I train all of you to Bankai at the same time?" He asked and as if on cue Kiskue Urahara appeared. "Although it is possible to do there are several risky factors. First, the strain on your body and Spiritual Energy. Second, will the Shikai take the form it is supposed to or another Zanpakuto's form. I advise against it, but I will not stop you." Kisuke finished. "I agree with Kisuke, Ichigo, I will not allow more than one of us to go into Bankai at the same time until you have Mastered us." Shirayuki said. "Okay, if you say so, Shira." Ichigo replied.

After some small talk about what they should do for training Karin and Yuzu, Ichigo started his Bankai training which went similar to how Zangetsu's Bankai training was, but it was easier this time. Instead of three days like usual, it had taken a mere three hours which again surprised Urahara, who then took into consideration his Spiritual Pressure which greatly increased his chances. He then contemplated between learning the Final Dance which was similar to the Final Getsuga Tenshou. Or, he could train another Zanpakuto to Bankai. In the end, he took Suzumebachi to Bankai with ease. His Shikai training was almost nonexistent with Suzumebachi.

It was not ten o'clock and Karin and Yuzu, had school in the morning so he dropped them at home telling them to go to sleep and he'd drop them to school in the morning. Ichigo then started training for Katen Kyokotsu's Bankai. He enjoyed playing Irooni the most during his Shikai training and this time gained Bankai after only two hours. Starting tomorrow he would start to learn their final moves and then fight Genryusai Yamamoto for the title of Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

"Rukia could you do me a favor and explain everything that happened since you came out of the portal to Orihime. I promised her I would explain before, but I haven't had the chance." Ichigo asked her, he was feeling a bit bad because he never told Orihime after he said he would. "Sure thing Ichigo, I was gonna go to her house today anyway." Rukia replied as she gave Ichigo a quick kiss before getting into her body and leaving for Orihime's house.

"So Ichigo, you haven't seen your new Inner World yet have you?" Shirayuki said. Ichigo looked dumbfounded for a moment. "New Inner World. I thought my Inner World couldn't change." He said. "Well, under normal circumstances you're correct, but that didn't take account for you getting new Zanpakuto after visiting your Inner World." Suzumebachi explained. "So, do you want to see it?" Katen asked with a smile. "Let me get in bed first. I don't wanna leave my body here." Ichigo said thinking of what Nel would do. Ichigo then went home and straight into his room. As soon as he had hit the bed he was transferred into his Inner World.

"Welcome, Ichigo." Came the voice of Shirayuki, "I hope you like the new improvements we made inside of your Inner World." Ichigo then looked around. He was on top of a building that for once was the right side up like the others around him. This building was the only building with normal weather, however. All buildings ahead of him had snow falling on them which reminded him of Winter and Shirayuki. He looked right to see Sakura petals falling on buildings which reminded him of Spring and Katen and Kyokotsu. He looked back and saw the sun making the buildings shine which reminded him of Sumer and Suzumebachi. He then looked left and saw the buildings dull which reminded him of Fall and Zangetsu.

He realized that this building was the safe zone between the seasons. "So… how do you like it?" Suzumebachi asked. Ichigo turned to face Suzumebachi standing in her teenage for before replying. "I love it. It's so much better than the dull sideways buildings." "We're glad you like it took us awhile to create, that's why we haven't been in our free modes for a while." Katen explained. "Ichigo, do you know why we called you here?" Shirayuki asked. Ichigo shook his head in a manner as to say no. "We wanted to give you encouragement, and as much as we want to, no it's not sex." Shirayuki continued.

"We agreed that we would control our lust until after you defeat Head Captain Yamamoto." Kyokotsu said as she spoke for the first time in this encounter. Suzumebachi then continued, "But if you work hard until the fight and inevitably defeat the Head Captain we will reward you by acting as your slaves for an entire day. Either labor slaves or as we hope sex slaves." By the end, Ichigo was blushing. "You don't have to do that, I plan on doing both of those anyway." Ichigo said. "Yes we know, but we want to as it seems kinda kinky." Katen said with a lustful smile.

"I'll do as you say, but after it is your choice if you still wish to do this or not." Ichigo said with a smile. "So, are we gonna go sleep in my bed now?" Ichigo asked with a smirk as he was quickly sent out of his Inner World and back to his bed. Ichigo thought that was a 'no' for a moment until four golden lights appeared in his room. "Ichigo, don't tell me you sleep with your clothes on. That simply won't do. I guess we'll have to strip you." Shirayuki said with a lustful blush as Ichigo looked up and saw all four girls completely naked.

They quickly took his clothes off as well and were amazed at the size of his member. "That's better, now lay down." Katen said. Ichigo did as he was told. Shirayuki then stepped over his body giving him a nice view of her nether regions in the process. She then laid down on his right with her head on his shoulder. Katen did the same on his left. Suzumebachi then transformed and laid on his forehead. Kyokotsu then laid on top of him and probably gave him the worst tease possible by squeezing his member between her thighs so it was just barely touching her nether lips making them both moan. "No lusting Kyokotsu." Katen said. "I wasn't lusting I was teasing." Kyokotsu admitted.

"Did everyone just ignore that Suzume now literally has the smallest boobs in the world." Ichigo said with a slight laugh. "I might have small boobs, but so matter what form I'm in I still have the tightest pussy and ass." Suzumebachi said and Ichigo knew that it was true. He then kissed all four of them on their foreheads and put his arms around Katen and Shirayuki squeezing their nice sculpted asses in the process. They then all succumbed to sleep soon after.

 **Sorry for rushing the training scenes, but I'm not very good at writing them. I hope you all still enjoyed I'm planning on adding some girls in the next few chapters. As usual, if any of you want to write a fight scene or lemon review and tell me or PM me and I'll reply as soon as possible. Until then, please tell me who you want to see in this series, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to another chapter. I hope you're all enjoying the series and if there are any characters you want to see leave a review saying which ones. Also, if you want to write a fight scene or lemon please let me know via review or PM so that we can collaborate and I'll get back to you ASAP. For now, enjoy the story.**

Ichigo woke to the feeling of life around him. Ichigo opened his eyes and first saw the cute face of the still sleeping Kyokotsu on his chest. He then turned left to see the beautiful face of Katen who was also still sleeping. He then turned right to see Shirayuki's beautiful sleeping face. He wanted to see Suzumebachi too but didn't want to wake her if she was sleeping. Suzumebachi then surprised him by coming into his field of vision. "Hey Ichigo, sleep well?" She asked. "Yeah, how about you?" He asked back. "Like an angel because I was near you." She said as crawled to his mouth and gave him a kiss on the lips.

They had some small talk for a few minutes until Shirayuki woke up. She opened her eyes and saw Ichigo looking at her and leaned into a passionate kiss with him. "Oh, Ichigo that was the best sleep I've ever had." She said as Katen and Kyokotsu started to stir. Katen kissed Ichigo lightly, but when Kyokotsu leaned in both her and Ichigo moaned aloud as she had created friction on her nether region and his morning wood.

They eventually kissed and started getting up. "So, Ichigo, you ready for some training?" Shirayuki asked. "Don't think I forgot about our agreement Shira. You all agreed that I could have one full day of training then one day of school and training on rotation. I still want to see all my friends." Ichigo said. "We know Ichigo we just want you at your best for this fight." Suzumebachi said. "I'm still going to train, I'm just going to school first." Ichigo reminded them. "Now, let's all take a shower and then you can get into your Gigai's and we can go." Ichigo continued as he headed towards the washroom with his Zanpakuto following while making sure they didn't run into Isshin.

When Ichigo walked in he saw the sight of a naked Karin and Yuzu getting ready. "Good morning big brother." They both said. "Good morning you two." Ichigo replied. They then all got ready together. Karin and Yuzu had left early to go make breakfast and the rest soon followed after putting on their clothes and gigai. As soon as they walked down they saw the food ready for them on the table with Karin and Yuzu.

It was then that Ichigo's father Isshin ran down the stairs and was going to attack Ichigo until he felt the Spiritual Pressure of Karin and Yuzu crush him to the ground. He looked towards the two girls only to get death glares from both of them which scared the hell out of him. "W-why are you staring at me like that?" Isshin stuttered in confusion. "Didn't mom tell you?" Karin said while still glaring. "We're with Ichigo now!" Yuzu continued her sister's speech. This statement surprised Ichigo and Isshin. Ichigo was surprised that they told their father and Isshin was surprised about the whole ordeal.

"Ichigo, explain yourself! When I asked you about this you said there was nothing!" Isshin yelled as he got back up through the Spiritual Pressure. "I never said there was nothing," Ichigo said calmly as he thought back to the conversation he had with his father, "I asked you if you would support our decision and you said you would, so why are you surprised?" Isshin then started to calm down. "I'm sorry Ichigo, you're right and I will stay true to my word." Isshin said with a sigh, "But I must ask, aren't you dating Rukia?"

It was then that Shirayuki spoke up. "He's also dating us. We're all part of Ichigo's harem." She said with a smirk making Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu blush. "It's not a harem!" Ichigo yelled, "I didn't even make the decision I just went along because I love all of you." This statement made all of the girls really happy as they shared mutual feelings. "I see, so you've finally become a man Ichigo." Isshin said in a teasing voice, "So, what's next?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "For now, school and training. After that, taking over Squad One of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Ichigo said as he and the girls walked out of the house leaving a shocked Isshin to himself.

Once they were outside they were greeted by Rukia who waved at them. She then ran up and gave Ichigo a quick peck on the lips before continuing to walk toward their schools. They then separated from Karin and Yuzu as they went to their separate schools. Once they reached the school everyone looked at the group with wide eyes as they all thought 'How did Ichigo get anywhere near these beautiful girls?' He then proceeded to greet all of his friends as he walked into his class with the five girls behind him.

Ichigo started walking to his seat, but before he could reach it he felt two arms wrap around him from behind and a pair of large breasts squish against his back. He turned around to see Orihime hugging him as everyone in the classroom stared at them. "What's wrong Orihime?" Ichigo asked as he saw a tear in her eye. "Rukia told me what happened. I just wanted to say good luck." She said as she wiped the tear from her eye, "I'm gonna come watch you train after school so wait up."

It was then that Tatsuki walked up to the group. "Orihime, what are you doing?" Tatsuki asked referring to Orihime hugging Ichigo. "Oh, I was just talking to Ichigo about some stuff that we were gonna do after school." Orihime said. "Oh, well can I come, I'm free all day." Tatsuki said. Orihime was about to say no but was cut off by Ichigo. "Sure, but you have to keep a secret when we get there." Ichigo said with a smirk. "Sure, I just don't wanna sit at home by myself." She said as she then took her seat and Orihime followed.

Ichigo then walked over to his seat and sat down. The girls did the same with Kyokotsu in front of him, Suzumebachi behind, Katen on the left, and Shirayuki on the right. Rukia was about to go to her seat on the other side of the room, but then saw her desk broken apart with coffee all over the ground around it. It was then that the teacher walked in with some paper towels.

"Oh, Rukia, your desk came apart this morning when I put my coffee down on it. You'll have to go with someone and get a new one from downstairs." Ms. Ochi said. Rukia was about to call Ichigo to help her when an idea came to mind. "Oh, Ms. Ochi, I don't want to disturb the class." Rukia said, "I could just share a desk with Ichigo and bring a desk after class." Ms. Ochi was surprised at the girl's boldness but agreed regardless.

Ichigo spotted Rukia walking towards him and was curious as to why. "Hey, Rukia, why aren't you sitting down?" Ichigo asked as Rukia had just reached him. She then pushed his seat back and sat on his lap which surprised everyone including Ichigo. "What are you doing Rukia?!" Ichigo yelled before whispering into her ear, "I thought you wanted to keep this private." Rukia then smiled before speaking up. "Well, my desk's broken and there's nowhere else to sit. Plus we are dating so what does it matter." Rukia said loudly making sure the entire class could hear.

After a few minutes, everyone except for Ichigo had and a few girls calmed down. 'I'm definitely not losing to any of you now!' Rukia thought thinking of the four Zanpakuto surrounding them. Rukia then started down the notes the Ms. Ochi wrote on the board. "Rukia, stop wiggling your ass around, you're gonna give me a hard on." Ichigo whispered into her ear making her blush a deep red. She tried to keep her lower half still while she wrote the notes, but she then felt something hard rubbing against her butt. She then realized that she had indeed given Ichigo a hard on.

She Blushed even more at the thought that she had given Ichigo a hard, but tried to stay focused. It was then that she felt a hand wiggling around her stomach making her want to laugh, but she tried to keep herself quiet. "Ichigo, if you keep doing that I'm gonna start laughing." She whispered back as tears of laughter started filling her eyes, but she remained quiet. It was then that the bell rang for lunch and Rukia burst out in laughter as Ichigo continued to tickle her which surprised everyone as they had no idea what they were doing.

Some of their classmates put two and two together realizing they were a couple and let them do what they wanted while others stayed confused. Eventually, Ichigo stopped tickling Rukia and they both stood up with smiles on their faces. Ichigo then took her hand in his own while his new Zanpakuto followed them. They then reached the roof and looked over Karakura town.

"So, it looked like you two were enjoying class today." Katen said with a smirk. "I agree Katen, they weren't very subtle about it." Shirayuki stated with a smile of her own. Both Ichigo and Rukia were blushing at the statements. Ichigo then looked over at Rukia as she looked back and they both smiled.

The silence was then broken by Uryu Ishida. "So, Ichigo, I heard you were planning to take on the Head Captain." Uryu said, "You are my enemy as a Soul Reaper, but I have to ask are you an idiot?" Ichigo simply turned around and formed his new Quincy bow. "We're not enemies Uryu, but to answer your question, no, I'm not an idiot." Ichigo said as Uryu was wide-eyed at the bow in his hands. "How do you have Quincy powers?!" Uryu asked. Suzumebachi then spoke for him. "Well, Ichigo's mom is a Quincy so the powers carried over." She said as Uryu tried to calm himself.

Uryu took a few deep breaths and when he was calm he spoke again. "Who are you four? And why are you and the Hollows surrounding Ichigo and Kisuke?" He asked as it was then that Katen stepped forward. "Do not speak to us as if you are at our level boy. We are Ichigo's Zanpakuto along with Zangetsu. As for the Hollows, we picked them up on our way back from defeating Aizen in Hueco Mundo." Katen said which further surprised Uryu.

Ichigo and the five girls around him slowly started walking to the door for the staircase down until Uryu spoke. "Why would you bring Hollows back? And why do you possess five Zanpakuto?" Uryu asked as he kept thinking more and more questions. "Because they chose me to protect, fight alongside, and trust their lives with." Ichigo said as the girls smiled at his response including Rukia before they left for their classroom leaving a shocked and confused Uryu on the roof by himself.

As the six of them walked into class and sat down with Rukia sitting back on Ichigo's lap, Orihime walked up to them. "Hey Ichigo, I saw you and Uryu talking on the room from downstairs. I was just wondering what you were talking about since he looked really shocked." Orihime said as Ichigo thought of a way to show his bow. "Actually Orihime, I can show you when we all go to Urahara's Shop." He said as she nodded her head and went to her seat.

Ms. Ochi then walked in and looked at Rukia. She then walked over. "Hey Rukia, I have some bad news." Ms. Ochi said, "I went to check if someone could bring the desk up, but apparently because of a fight in one of the other classes there are no more desks." Rukia faked sadness but was happy to hear that. "They've ordered a few new desks, but it's going to take at least a month for them to get here, but until then you're stuck sharing a desk with Ichigo." Ms. Ochi said. Rukia then smiled confusing . "Don't worry Ms. Ochi. Ichigo and I are in love anyway so the more I'm with him the better." She said as Ms. Ochi smiled. 'Young love, it's so beautiful.' Ms. Ochi thought.

As Ms. Ochi walked away Rukia got up, turned around, and sat back down so that she was now face to face with Ichigo. Ichigo was confused at first until he saw Rukia leaning forward. He then leaned forward himself as they shared a short but passionate kiss. The kiss surprised everyone except for Katen, Kyokotsu, Suzumebachi, and Shirayuki who were all envious of what Rukia was doing with Ichigo. Each of them wanted to be in her spot.

There were a few other girls that were envious of Rukia, as well as, boys envious of Ichigo, but they didn't no one had noticed was the looks of sadness on Orihime and Tatsuki's faces as they saw the two lovebirds making out.

The bell then rang as Rukia turned around to face the front and Ichigo rested his chin on top of Rukia's head. The class then picked up as they started doing more notes and got their assignments to start working on. Ichigo started getting bored and looked around the class. He was looking towards all of his friends.

Orihime had fallen asleep behind a propped-up book. Tatsuki was staring at a wrestling book that she had snuck in. Chizuru was staring at Orihime's boobs. Keigo was groaning and mumbling about homework. Chad was working on his math. Uryu was going over the work he had completed. Kyokotsu was making her paper into shurikens. Suzumebachi was daydreaming with a smile on her face. Katen was struggling to do her English work and Shirayuki sat at her desk reading as she had finished her work flawlessly. He then looked forward and saw Rukia drawing her usual doodles.

Ichigo then smirked as he thought of an idea to mess with Rukia. He then heard a voice in his head. 'I like this idea.' The voice said. 'Shira?' He thought to himself. 'Yeah, it's me. I'm your Zanpakuto, if you think of me and what you want to say I will hear it and I can reply.' She explained. 'I see, so do you know the best way to do this to Rukia?' He asked. 'Based on how her nerves were reacting the other day I'd say tease first, then put two fingers in a pumping action and aim to hit her g-spot.' Shirayuki replied. 'Well, we'll see how this goes then.' He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rukia was surprised at the action but loved that he was showing affection to her even in a public place. "Hey Rukia, wanna have some fun?" He asked as he whispered into her ear. "What kind of fun?" She whispered back with a smile. "Well, I have a challenge for you." He whispered with a smirk. "What's the challenge?" Rukia whispered back. "If you accept the challenge kiss me and I'll tell you." He said as she started to contemplate.

She then kissed him and as they kissed Ichigo put a hand under her skirt and started rubbing her nether regions through her panties. Rukia was surprised and moaned into the kiss before Ichigo pulled back. She then looked straight forward and clenched her pencil in her hand trying to stay quiet and unsuspicious. "The challenge is to stay undetected until the bell rings in five minutes." He whispered seductively into her ear as her eyes went wide.

"Ichigo, if you do that I'll start moaning." Rukia whispered. "Well, figure out a way to stay quiet." He whispered back, "If you stay quiet I'll grant one wish that you ask of me." This made Rukia blush before a smile came to her face. "Anything I want huh?" She whispered to herself, but Ichigo heard. "As long as it's in my power." He said. She then smiled even brighter. "Then I definitely won't lose." She whispered. Ichigo then moved her panties out of the way and continued rubbing her sacred place and started pinching her clit.

Rukia was about to moan out when she thought of a way to stay quiet. She turned around and started making out with Ichigo. To the people around them aside from the Zanpakuto, it looked like a show of affection instead of a lewd challenge. Rukia continued kissing Ichigo whenever the urge to moan came and whenever she wanted to feel Ichigo's warm lips on her own.

There were only two minutes left and Rukia thought she was going to win until Ichigo used his middle and index finger to finger bang her. He had hit her g-spot every time and then used his thumb to press down on her clit. Rukia started thinking she had been beaten and her clear mind started to turn into a lust filled one. She then somehow managed to create a plan.

Ichigo smirk seductively as he saw Rukia was about to let out a big moan, but as he thought about it, Rukia turned around and started a heated make out session surprising everyone including the Zanpakuto to thought her mind would be mush with that much pleasure. She continued the make out session as she felt herself et closer and closer to her release.

Just thirty seconds left and she felt like she was about to explode, but she couldn't fail this challenge. She kept the making out with Ichigo which surprised everyone at how much air they had in their lungs. After a few more seconds the bell rang and Rukia moaned into Ichigo's mouth as she orgasmed. She had just felt the best orgasm in her lifetime. Even though it was only the second orgasm that she hadn't made herself.

They then separated and started panting for air. Once they both caught their breaths Rukia spoke. "I win Ichigo, you owe me now." She said with smile and teasing voice. "Your wish is my command." Ichigo said with a smile of his own. They then agreed that Rukia could ask her wish whenever she wished.

After some small talk with the Zanpakuto, Rukia, and Ichigo's friends, Tatsuki and Orihime walked up to them. "Are you two ready to go?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, thanks for letting us come Ichigo." Orihime said. "No problem Orihime, we just have to make one stop before we go there." Ichigo said as the two nodded. "I just wanna know what's happening, and why it's so secret." Tatsuki said. 'Hey Shira, can you take the others back to Kisuke's. I'm gonna go get Karin and Yuzu.' He said to Shirayuki telepathically. "Your wish is my command." Shirayuki said aloud while mocking Ichigo which surprised him that she didn't use telepathy. She then took the other Zanpakuto with her and left to the Urahara Shop.

Everyone except for Ichigo and Rukia was confused as Ichigo had told Rukia during their small talk. "What did she mean when she said 'your wish is my command?'" Tatsuki asked. Rukia responded for him. "You'll find out when we get to our destination." Rukia said as Tatsuki nodded. "Anyway, we should get going, we still have one stop before we get there so let's hurry." Ichigo said as the four of them left. Unbeknownst to him, Uryu had been looking at him strangely the entire time.

Karin and Yuzu's School

Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, and Orihime had just arrived at Karin and Yuzu's school and waited near the gate for them to come out. "Wow, it's been so long since I've seen Karin and Yuzu." Tatsuki thought aloud. "Yeah, same here." Orihime said. They waited a few more minutes until Ichigo spotted a kid that he recognized. "Hey Rukia, look it's that Kakazu kid." Ichigo pointed out to Rukia who sighed. "You mean Kazuo." She stated. "Yeah, whatever." Ichigo said coming up with a plan, "Hey, while we wait we should annoy him."

Tatsuki and Orihime were confused at why Ichigo would pick on a kid, but their train of thought was broken when Rukia spoke. "And how do you suppose we'll do…" Rukia was cut off as Ichigo kissed her passionately making sure Kazuo saw. This sudden action surprised Tatsuki and Orihime as they were thinking of why he would do that so suddenly until a short kid with black hair walked up to them. "Hey you, didn't I tell you last time not show public displays of affection here." The kid yelled at him as Tatsuki burst out laughing as the kid tried to threaten Ichigo.

"This has got to be a joke right?" Tatsuki asked. "Nope, hey kid why don't you introduce yourself to these lovely ladies." Ichigo said making Tatsuki and Orihime blush. Kazuo then spoke up. "My name is Kazuo Nakamura and I'm the Head of Student Council." Kazuo said as Tatsuki burst out in laughter again. "Oh, this is too good." Tatsuki said as the kid got angrier. "Don't make me teach you a lesson like last time." Kazuo said as he gritted his teeth. "What, Ichigo he beat you up?" Orihime asked surprised. "Oh, he definitely would have, but my baby sister scared him away." Ichigo said as Tatsuki laughed even more.

Kazuo then threw a punch toward him only for it to stop too early again. He then looked up expecting Karin, but instead, he was looking straight into Yuzu's eyes. "Yuzu, I…" Kazuo couldn't find the words he was looking for. "First, you try to ask me out by threatening my brother and now you try to attack him. Kazuo he could have killed you and you wouldn't even know what happened." Yuzu said as Karin showed up and continued for her sister. "Last warning Kazuo, next time we won't stop him from killing you." Karin said as Kazuo then turned around and started running.

"Wow, talk about guardian angels." Ichigo said as he put a hand on each of their heads and ruffled their hair making them giggle and smile at him. Tatsuki was surprised at the sudden mood change from the Kazuo situation. "Alright, let's get going I wanna get as much training in as possible." Ichigo said as they started walking and Tatsuki wondered why he was training and how. She then shrugged the thought away and kept walking with the others.

Urahara Shop

The five had finally arrived at the Urahara shop and Tatsuki was confused as to why the were at a candy shop. "Hey, what are we doing in this candy shop?" Tatsuki asked as they walked in. As soon as they walked in Kisuke came out of his room. "Ah, Ichigo, I heard you were bringing some guests so I had everyone gather in the training room." Kisuke said further confusing Tatsuki who was thinking 'What training room?!' Kisuke they moved a mat out of the way and Tatsuki stared at a very long ladder. She then saw everyone else going down and went with them.

Tatsuki was amazing at how big this so called 'training room' was. It looked as if it went on forever. She then saw a bunch of girls near the bottom of the ladder and was curious as to who they were. She shook the thought out of her head knowing that she could ask questions after. As they got to the bottom of the ladder Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu walked towards the Arrancar and failed to notice that Tatsuki and Orihime stayed behind.

Tatsuki was confused at everything that was happening and was even more confused when she overheard a conversion with Ichigo and a blonde haired woman. "So, Ichigo, why are you and Karin still in your bodies. Aren't you training?" The woman asked Ichigo. "Well, I didn't want our guests to lose consciousness before she met everyone." Ichigo said with a smile. "Well, may we meet her then?" The blonde-haired woman asked. Ichigo simply smiled and nodded before walking towards Tatsuki and Orihime.

"So, are you two ready to meet the others?" Ichigo asked as the two nodded. He then led them forward to everyone. He then explained that they were Arrancars who helped them and explained what as Arrancar was.

"Hey Ichigo, I meant to ask you." Tatsuki said gaining his attention as he looked at her, "What did Harribel mean when she asked why you and Karin were still in your bodies?" Ichigo was slightly surprised at her question but was happy to see that Shirayuki had stepped in to explain.

"He wields the power of the Soul Reaper, Quincy, and Hollow among others which he has yet to unlock." Shirayuki said shocking Tatsuki and Orihime who was shocked to find out Ichigo was a Quincy. "What does that have to do with the body thing?" Tatsuki asked as Shirayuki turned to Ichigo. "Just don't use Bankai and she'll be fine." Shirayuki said as Ichigo nodded before pulling out his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge. Karin saw what Ichigo was doing and did the same away from the group.

Tatsuki stared with wide eyes as Ichigo's body dropped to the ground and its place stood Ichigo wearing a black Shihakusho with one big sword on his back and four swords on his waist. "W-what just h-happened?" Tatsuki stuttered as everyone else smiled. "That would be his Soul Reaper form. Of course, if he used Bankai he'd look different but you would lose consciousness and be in the ground right now." Shirayuki explained, "Everyone here except for Yuzu, Ururu, Jinta, you, and Orihime has a soul form."

Tatsuki didn't know why, but this surprised her most of all. She never would have thought that there were beings such as Soul Reapers and Hollows. Though she was more surprised to learn that Ichigo was one of them and had combined both powers. The realization then dawned on her. The four girls from her class were spirits. "From the look on your face, I can tell that you figured out that we are not human." Katen said further shocking Tatsuki, "We are the swords on Ichigo's waist. We give him the power to fight and teach him the way to wield the power." Tatsuki had so many questions but refrained from asking as she could simply ask Orihime later.

Ichigo then walked over to the Zanpakuto and used his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge to take them out of their bodies as Karin walked towards him. "Ichigo are you ready to start training?" Karin asked. "Oh right, we should probably start." Ichigo said before turning to Tatsuki, "Tatsuki you should probably go to the observation room that Kisuke recently made. Otherwise, you would probably lose consciousness."

Tatsuki did as told and went to the observation room and watched them from above. "So, Shira, ready to teach me the Final Dance, because you're first." Ichigo said with a smile as Shirayuki smiled back. "Although I forbid you to use any of our final moves I will teach so that you can Master your power. Just remember what you did during your Final Getsuga Tenshou training." She said as she went into his Inner World and waited for him to call her. Ichigo then looked to the other Zanpakuto who were with Yoruichi and Rukia. "Could you five train Yuzu and Karin while I do this?" Ichigo asked as they nodded and did as they were told.

Once Ichigo saw them start training he took Shirayuki's blade and called her Shikai first. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." He said as the blade in his hand became ice white. Tatsuki was surprised as she now looked at the most beautiful blade she had ever seen. Ichigo then gathered his Spiritual Energy before yelling out, "Bankai!" His Shihakusho then turned pure white and the tips of his hair gained an ice blue colour. He had ribbons around his body his eyes turned blue. "Hakka no Togame." Ichigo said calmly.

Ichigo began to admire his blade before realizing that he had to start his training. He then went to a corner of the training room and sat down with his legs crossed and his blade on his lap. He then started to meditate and entered his Bankai Inner World which was now all ice as he was now only entering Shirayuki's blade. He then noticed that he was standing on ice and underneath the ice was a blooming forest. He then turned around and saw the Bankai form of Shirayuki skating towards him on her bare feet instead of skates.

"Well, I won't make the mistake of calling you by your Shikai like I did with Tensa Zangetsu, Hakka no Togame." Ichigo said recalling how he learned the Final Getsuga Tenshou. "Ichigo, I know you will use this power wisely and unlike Tensa Zangetsu I trust that you will not use this power, so are you ready to accept my blade and learn the secret of the Final Dance." Hakka no Togame said as Ichigo nodded.

Hakka no Togame told Ichigo to sit on his on his knees as he did as told. She then manifested her sword form and held it in both hands in front of her. "By the power vested in this blade, I, Hakka no Togame give you the powers of the Final Dance and the power to defeat all your foes with me by your side." Hakka no Togame said as she thrust her sword into his chest and released her Spiritual Energy letting Ichigo absorb the knowledge and forcing him back into the real world.

In the Training Room

Everyone had started their usual training routines and were getting into gear when the saw Ichigo's Spirit Energy fly into the air and the are around him started to freeze. "ICHIGO!" Karin and Yuzu yelled as they stopped their training and stared in his direction. It was then that the ice shattered showing Ichigo in his Bankai form with and ice white Zanpakuto fused with his right hand with the ribbon on the end wrapping around him in several parabolic arcs.

Although they were all surprised at his appearance the thing they were most surprised about was the fact that Ichigo was carrying Nel bridal style as she had a smile on her face and her arms around his neck. Yoruichi then appeared behind him. "Impressive Ichigo. I guess you already knew what to do since you've done this with Tensa Zangetsu before." Yoruichi said as Ichigo smiled, "How about I give you a little kiss as a reward." Yoruichi started to lean in only to be pushed back by Nel. "No, Ichi has to kiss me first." Nel said as she smiled up at him and gave him a passionate kiss which lasted a few minutes.

They then broke for air and started panting. Ichigo didn't have much time to recover however as he was then pulled into a kiss by Yoruichi as Nel pouted at what had occurred. This shocked Tatsuki and Orihime as they saw Rukia, who they thought was Ichigo's girlfriend, watch with a smile on her face. They were slightly happy at the idea though as they realized they may have a chance with him.

Ichigo then reverted back to his normal form and walked towards the others with Nel snuggled in his arms. It was then that Shirayuki formed in front of him. "Ichigo I expected better from you." Shirayuki said as Ichigo thought that he had somehow disappointed her, "I gave you this power and you gave those two a kiss before you gave one to me." Ichigo then gained a smile as he leaned in and kissed her passionately and added in some tongue. When they broke for air both had smiles on their faces.

Ichigo then put Nel down as he looked at Suzumebachi. "Are you ready Suzume?" Ichigo asked. "What's the point," She sighed confusing Ichigo, "I'm just gonna give you my power like Shirayuki did, as well as Katen and Kyokotsu." Ichigo then nodded his head in understanding. "So, how about I do both of you at the same time?" Ichigo suggested. "Well, although I said I would never allow you to do it I think you have mastered us all to the point nothing will go wrong." Shirayuki spoke as he Ichigo nodded his head before Katen, Kyokotsu, and Suzumebachi dispersed in a golden light into his Inner World.

Ichigo first took Suzumebachi's sword form from his waist. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." He said as the familiar stinger appeared on his finger. He then gathered his energy into the stinger. "Bankai!" Ichigo yelled as a giant launcher appeared on his arm. "Jakuhou Raikouben." He said calmly as he put the launcher down and got the two twin blades from his waist.

"I don't understand, why doesn't he just go straight to Bankai?" Orihime asked to no one in specific. "Because his new Zanpakuto made him promise that he would never go straight to Bankai unless his life was at risk as it creates too much strain on the body." Came the voice of Kisuke Urahara as he appeared behind her.

Ichigo then began the Shikai chant. "When the flower wind rages, the Flower God roars. When the wind of heaven rages, the God of the Underworld sneers… Katen Kyokotsu." Ichigo said as he then saw the twin black blades form in his hands. He then gathered his Spiritual Energy into the blades. "Bankai!" Ichigo yelled, "Katen Kyokotsu Kuromatsu Shinjuu." **(A/N: I don't know how exactly to describe this Bankai form so you can search it up and think for yourself.)** He then sat down cross legged and put the blades and launcher on his lap and entered his Inner World.

Ichigo's Inner World

Ichigo looked around and saw Sakura petals falling on what looked to be a summer day. He then saw Katen, Kyokotsu, and Suzumebachi. "Well, let's get this over with I want to leave for Soul Society tomorrow." Suzumebachi said as the others nodded and she began. She then formed a stinger in her hand which confused Ichigo as he was in Bankai, but e didn't question it.

He then got on his knees as she began. "By the power vested in this blade, I, Jakuhou Raikouben give you the powers of the Final Sting and the power to defeat all your foes with me by your side." Jakuhou Raikouben said as she thrust her stinger into his chest and disappeared leaving Ichigo with Katen and Kyokotsu. They smile at him as they both formed their individual swords as he remained on his knees and they chanted together. "By the power vested in this blade, Us, Katen and Kyokotsu, we give you the powers of the Final Game and the power to defeat all your foes with me by your side." Katen and Kyokotsu said as they thrust their individual swords into his chest as his Inner World became a white light and forced him out.

In the Training Room

Everyone was yet again blown away by the sheer power of Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure. It then calmed down to reveal Ichigo with a sword fused to each hand and stinger protruding out of his right hand like a claw. He then reverted to his normal mode and sat down with a smile as Katen, Kyokotsu, and Suzumebachi appeared. "We're here for the same reward as Shirayuki got before." Katen said with a smile as they each took their turns and a good amount of time to each passionately kiss Ichigo.

Once they broke for air Ichigo spoke up. "I think we're ready for the fight." Ichigo said with a smile. It was then that Kisuke Urahara appeared in front of him. "Your estimated chance of failure before your training was a mere three percent. Now it's only zero point four, two percent." Urahara said with a smile before becoming serious, "Hear me now Ichigo, that point four, two percent is cockiness. Never underestimate your opponent especially the Head Captain. He will break the rules of the Soul Society if it means staying in power." Kisuke then walked towards the exit and left.

Ichigo thought for a moment before realizing that Kisuke was right. He needed to keep a level head and an open mind. He was about to walk to his body and get in when he felt four arms wrap around him in a hug. He looked down to see Karin on his right and Yuzu on his left as they both hugged him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around them. Tatsuki smiled at the warm family moment until they were shocked as they saw Ichigo kiss both of his sisters as they kissed back. 'Just what the hell is going on here?!' They both thought as they stared in shock.

Ichigo then got into his body as Tatsuki stormed up to him and delivered a punch to his gut which in turn hurt her fist. "What was that for?" Ichigo asked unfazed. "What do you mean, 'What was that for?'" Tatsuki said in anger, "You're dating Rukia and you're making out with all of these girls, including your sisters." She then glared at Rukia. "And you!" Tatsuki yelled, "Why are you just letting him make out with all of those girls, you're his girlfriend." Rukia sweat dropped as she didn't know how to explain the situation but luckily didn't have to as Ichigo's Zanpakuto stood in front of him.

"We will not let you try to harm our Master. We may have if you had a good reason, but all he did was try to make his Harem happy." Shirayuki said with a smile which made Tatsuki and Orihime blush bright red at the idea. "It's not a Harem!" Ichigo yelled, "It's just my attempt at trying to be with the girls I love." Orihime began to understand the situation and smiled but Tatsuki did not. "Still, that's just not right." Tatsuki said. "Listen Tatsuki, I've always thought of these girls and you two before myself and no of them had objections and if they did or do they can tell me anytime." Ichigo said, "I also want you two to join. I love you two as much as I love them and life wouldn't be the same if one of the people here wasn't." Tatsuki's heart began to melt at the speech although her mind didn't want it to.

After a moment of thought, she decided to follow her heart and gave him a hug. "I accept the offer to join." She said as she held onto him with a smile. Orihime then walked up and smiled at the moment her friend was having with her crush. "I accept as well." She said with a smile. "Well then, it's time for you two to start training." Orihime nodded and walked away, but Tatsuki gained a look of confusion. "How am I supposed to train, I don't have powers all I have is the stuff I learned at the dojo." She said as she was even more confused when Ichigo's smile grew.

"Kisuke, two things!" Ichigo yelled as the man appeared in front of Ichigo. "What would you like, Ichigo?" Kisuke asked already knowing his answers. "First, please awaken Tatsuki's powers." He said as Kisuke nodded, "Second, I'd like to take that Hogyoku off of your hands." Kisuke then smiled before speaking up. "And why would you want to take that off my hands?" He asked. "Well one, because I can protect it better, and two, because I need an audience with the Hogyoku." Ichigo said as Kisuke pulled out a glowing orb from his pocket and gave it to Ichigo. "Keep it, I trust you with it more than I trust myself." Kisuke said as he called Ururu and Jinta.

"Could you two please set up the new Soul Reaper training room." He said as the two nodded. Jinta went straight to the new room to set up, but Ururu walked up to Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu first. "Hey, you guys." Ururu said with a smile. "Hey, Ururu." They greeted back. "Could I ask you three something privately?" Ururu asked as they nodded her and followed her out of everyone else's earshot range.

"So, what did you want to ask?" Karin asked. Ururu then bowed her head and spoke. "Please let me be part of your Harem." She said as she then looked up and waited for their response. "Sure." Ichigo said, "As long as Kisuke says it's okay, I don't wanna make him mad." Ururu then smiled. "Thank you, and I already talked to mister Urahara." Ururu said, "He said that if you accepted I could go with you once you've defeated Captain Yamamoto." "Well, that will be some time tomorrow so get ready." Ichigo said as she nodded and walked away to help Jinta set up.

Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu then walked back to the others. He was about to start training again when he felt someone jump on his back. He was about to throw them off when he heard them whisper in his ear. "Hey Ichigo, how about we sneak away and have some rough sex." The voice who he immediately recognized as Apacci said as he blushed but smiled slightly. He then felt the weight on his back get pulled off.

Ichigo turned around to see Apacci on the ground and Karin holding her ankle with a death glare towards her. "No one touches my brother unless I allow it!" Karin yelled. Apacci then turned onto her back and looked at Karin with a smile. "C'mon Karin, we're all part of his Harem does it really matter if it's me, it's gonna happen sooner or later." Apacci said as Karin threw a punch at her, but she dodged.

While they were fighting Lillinette walked up to Ichigo followed by Loly and Menoly. Ichigo looked down at the three curiously. "What's up you three?" Ichigo asked as they all started blushing making him even more curious. "Hey Ichigo, do you wanna go on a date with the three of us when you get back." Lillinette said as they closed their eyes ready to get rejected. "Sure." Ichigo said surprising them, "But I already gave the first day to my Zanpakuto so how about the day after I get back." Lillinette, Loly, and Menoly were so happy he accepted even if he changed the day. "That's fine Master, as long as we get to go on a date with you." Loly spoke as she was jumping in joy.

Tatsuki and Orihime were shocked at Ichigo being called Master before they started blushing when they thought of it being a sex thing before shaking her head when Ichigo spoke. "C'mon, I told you guys to stop calling me Master." Ichigo said, "I'm an equal to you all, nothing more, nothing less." They then walked away trying to make plans for the day of his return. He then walked up to Rukia and kissed her passionately.

"Do you wanna do something with me?" Ichigo asked Rukia as he pulled away from the kiss. "Of course I do, but what do you want to do?" She asked as he leaned into her ear and whispered, "I want you to talk to the Hogyoku with me since you're my girlfriend." Rukia smiled at the thought but was confused as to what he meant when he said he wanted to talk to the Hogyoku. She then shrugged her shoulders and thought she could always ask later. She then wrapped her arm with his as he lead her to the exit while they were in their Soul forms. He then felt Yuzu's presence behind him and turned around.

"What's up Yuzu?" He asked with a smile. "Ichigo, where are you and Rukia going?" She asked. "We're just going to ask the Hogyoku for something. Don't worry we won't be long." Ichigo said as Yuzu nodded, "Just go train and make sure Karin doesn't kill anyone." Yuzu smiled at the joke and walked towards Karin to start training. Ichigo sighed as he took Rukia's arm in his and exited the Training room.

Once Ichigo was off the training room ladder he picked Rukia up bridal style which surprised her. "Ichigo." She said as he looked down and smiled at her. She then smiled back and snuggled into his chest as he flash stepped out of Urahara Shop and started rising into the sky before taking out the Hogyoku.

Ichigo put Rukia down and kept one arm wrapped tightly around her keeping her close, but not hurting her. He then took one of Rukia's hands and held the Hogyoku between their hands. "Okay Rukia, just concentrate on the Hogyoku okay." He said as she did as he said and closed her eyes to focus. She then saw the mental image of the Hogyoku start to grow as it enveloped her. She then saw Ichigo appear in front of her again and smiled. He saw her as well and smiled back.

"Looks like we're in the Hogyoku." Ichigo said as held Rukia's and kept her close as they walked around the area looking for the spirit of the Hogyoku. After a few minutes of searching, they saw a beautiful young woman who appeared around Ichigo's age. She had long chestnut hair that was tied into twin tails. She had an hourglass figure with breasts almost as big as Rangiku's. Her most distinct feature was her eyes. Her eyes were constantly changing colours.

She then noticed them and turned towards them. She started waving as if she knew them. "Ichigo, you're finally here. I waited so long." The girl said as she ran and hugged Ichigo which surprised him and Rukia. "W-who are you?" Ichigo asked as he looked at her. "Oh, I guess it's impolite to not introduce myself, although I thought you already knew me." The girls said as she stepped back giving the pair a good look at her body before bowing showing Ichigo a lot of cleavage, "I am the Hogyoku."

Ichigo and Rukia were shocked that this was the Hogyoku's true form but shook the thought from his head. "So, you're the Hogyoku, well I have a request for you if you would kindly accept." Ichigo said as he slightly bowed and the female form of the Hogyoku smiled. "Ichigo, I'll do anything for you on one condition." She said as Ichigo raised and eyebrow. "What's your condition?" Ichigo asked curiously as the Hogyoku's smile grew. "I don't care if you have a Harem." She said catching Ichigo and Rukia off guard, "But I want you to take me from this place and marry me. If you accept I will do whatever you want as your wife." She said as the other two were completely shocked.

Ichigo was torn between his next decision but then smiled as he had his answer. "I accept." He said surprising Rukia, "But even though you will be my rightful wife, I will treat the others as if they were as well." Rukia didn't mind his decision if that was a possibility. The Hogyoku then nodded. "I accept and will do as you say." The Hogyoku said as she got closer to Ichigo. "One more thing." Ichigo said as The Hogyoku nodded, "I'd like to give you an actual name instead of Hogyoku." The Hogyoku then smiled. "As you wish, what will be my new name, my love?" She asked sweetly. "How about Hanako?" He suggested. "Oh my, that's a beautiful name Ichigo." Rukia said with a smile. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said making the now known Hanako blush. "Thank you Ichigo, I love it." She said.

The three then exited the orb form of the Hogyoku and once again stood in the air. Once they were outside Ichigo noticed that the orb had lost its shine. He then thought it was probably because Hanako no longer resided in it. He put the orb back into his pocket and looked at the two girls in front of him. "So, Ichigo, what did exactly did you want me to do for you?" Hanako asked as she wished to stay true to her word. Ichigo smiled before speaking up. "Well, since I can't have all the girls at my house and I don't want them to stay in the training room all the time, I want you to build a house that only those that I allow can see. Also, I want it to have enough room that no one thinks they're cramped." Ichigo said as Rukia smiled as her heart felt warm at the fact that Ichigo was taking care of all of the girls around him.

"I will grant you wish, but I hope you don't mind heights because it will appear as a cloud flying above Karakura to everyone else." She said with a smile. "That's actually perfect also, could you make a room for a Senkaimon and Garganta." Ichigo asked as she nodded. "It will take time to make, but it should be done by the time you return from the Soul Society." Hanako said as Ichigo nodded before putting his arms around both Rukia and Hanako and then used flash step down to the Urahara Shop.

Once they entered they went straight to the observation room as to not stop the current training session. "Wow, Tatsuki already started her training." Ichigo thought aloud as he looked out the window. "Ichi!" They heard a yell and turned around to see Nel run up and hug Ichigo. "Hey Nel, what's up?" Ichigo asked. "Not much, I'm just hungry, I haven't eaten all day." She said as she pulled away from the hug. "Well, why don't we go to the buffet room?" Ichigo suggested as Nel smiled. "Yay! Food!" Nel cheered as the walked towards the buffet room.

The four entered the buffet room and saw Apacci, Sung-sun, and Mila Rose arguing about who weighed more. Apacci then saw Ichigo and waved at him and motioned for him to come towards them. "Hey girls, what's up?" Ichigo asked as he walked over. "Hey Ichigo!" Apacci greeted as she rushed over and hugged him. "Hello Ichigo." Sung-sun greeted with a bow. "Hey Master Ichigo." Mila Rose said as she bowed while getting down on one knee. "Mila, please don't do that, I'm not your Master." Ichigo said as he sweat dropped and she got up. "Mistress Harribel said to treat you as if you were my Master." Mila Rose said as she went to grab her food.

Ichigo then noticed Lilinette hiding behind Sung-sun and smiled as he lowered himself to her height. "Hey Lilinette, how are you today?" Ichigo asked as he waited for her to respond. "I-I'm g-good, how are y-you I-ichigo?" Lilinette stuttered making everyone gain a warm smile at her cuteness. "I'm good." Ichigo said, "Would you like to hangout with me today?" Lilinette's eyes widened in happiness. "I-I would l-love to." She said as she walked forward and saw him raise his hand. She thought he was about to hit her and she closed her eyes. She then opened them when she felt him lightly pat his head.

Everyone then got their food and sat down at a long dining table that was able to seat at least sixty people easily. Everyone was eating calmly when Ichigo felt something under the table. He ignored it at first thinking it was simply someones foot. He then felt it again. He then focused on the Spiritual Energy around to see what was happening. He felt Loly and Menoly. He looked under the table making sure to not notify anyone else. He saw the two look up at him with a smirk. He was about to ask what they were doing until he felt a hand on his crotch.

Ichigo was frozen in shock and then felt one of them untie his Shihakusho and pull down his boxers. He then decided to let them have their fun and continue to eat, but he'd have to reward them later. The two then saw his twelve inch member spring up and got lustful looks on their faces ans they started to drool at the sight. Loly was the first to take initiative as she moved her hand forward and wrapped it around his cock. She was amazed at how warm it was. She then started to stroke it.

She started to enjoy the feeling of the large cock in her hand and started going faster. She then started to juggle his balls and she enjoyed the soft feeling. Menoly then took the chance to try and stroke Ichigo's cock herself. While stroking his cock she looked down and saw Loly put one of Ichigo's testicals into her mouth. Ichigo seemed mostly calm, but his mind was going insane with pleasure. Loly then signalled for Menoly to juggle Ichigo's balls and Menoly did as told. Loly then once again held Ichigo's member in her hand and stroked it a few times. She then leaned forward and licked the tip of his cock as if she were a cat drinking milk.

After a minutes of two of licking she then put her mouth around his cock and thrust her head down. Ichigo didn't show his pleasure, but in his mind he was amazed at how skilled Loly was. Loly started to increase her speed as Menoly sucked on Ichigo's balls. Loly then tried to see how much of Ichigo's cock she could take and attepted to deepthroat him. She started going down and to her surprise she got down to nine inches.

Loly then released Ichigo's member and gave Menoly a chance as she took Menoly's place on sucking Ichigo's balls. Menoly started with a deepthroat attept. She didn't reach as far as Loly, but she got an impressive seven inches. She then picked up her speed and gave him a blowjob that kill with how much pleasure was going through Ichigo's body. After a few minutes of the mind blowing blowjob Menoly felt Ichigo's cock twitch in her mouth she then pulled his member out of her mouth and with the help of Loly started stroking it. A few seconds later Ichigo let out a small moan and covered both Loly and Menoly with the sheer amout of cum. They quickly cleaned themselves by drinking the cum off of their faces and bodies before exiting further down the table.

They then walked over to Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo, you look happy." Loly said as she continued walking towards Ichigo. "Why wouldn't I be when I see two beautiful girls walking towards me?" Ichigo asked as Loly and Menoly both greeted him with a peck on the lips before sitting down on his lap. "Are you two going to hangout with us too?" Ichigo asked refering to Rukia, Hanako, Nel, Apacci, Sung-sun, and Lilinette. "Of course, why wouldn't we hangout with the man that we both love?" Menoly asked as Ichigo wrapped his arms around their waists.

After everyone was finished eating they exited the buffet room and were greeted by Harribel who was going to the buffet room. "Oh, hello Ichigo." Harribel greeted. "Oh, hey Harribel." Ichigo greeted back, "I was just about to come talk to you." "Oh, what about Ichigo?" Harribel asked. "Well, I'd like to borrow these five Arrancar and one Espada." Ichigo explained with a smile. "They may do as they wish." Harribel said. "However, may I ask why?" "Well, I recall you telling me last night when I was on break to get closer to my new comrades and friends." Ichigo said as she nodded before walking into the buffet room.

Ichigo was about to exit with the girls following him when Kisuke Urahara flew down the ladder. "Ichigo, we have a problem." Kisuke said getting everyones attention. "What's up Kisuke?" Ichigo asked. "Well, there is a large hollow invasion in Soul Society right not. We will all need to go to Soul Society now instead of tomorrow." Kisuke said as Ichigo nodded. "Rukia, please open a Senkaimon, everyone follow me!" Ichigo shouted out in a commanding voice as Rukia opened the Senkaimon.

After a few seconds of the waiting Ichigo saw everyone behind him aside from Ururu and Jinta who would look after the shop whil everyone was gone. Ichigo was about to step in when he saw his mother and father join the line. He smiled before speaking up. "Alright, everyone fall me, we have to clear out all of the Hollow, aside from Stark if he's there." Ichigo said as they then ran into the Senkaimon and it closed behind them.

 **Finally finished. This chapter is probably one of my favorites so far. I hope you all enjoyed as much as I did. Anyway like usual if you like please follow the story and review it. Also if you want to make a fight scene of lemon PM me. Anyway see ya in the next one.**


End file.
